


Luigi's Mansion 3: The Trade

by Dark_Bokensha



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Kidnapping, King Boo curses, Luigi doesn't, Luigi loses his hat, Mario becomes a boo, Negative Thoughts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Self-Sacrifice, Tags Are Hard, Trapped, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bokensha/pseuds/Dark_Bokensha
Summary: Luigi got an invitation to stay at the hotel, the thing he didn’t know is that it was a trap, while he's hunting ghost's, Luigi's having some thoughtsRated T for Blood and Violence
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi, Mr. L & Luigi (Super Paper Mario)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically LM3, but the ending is different, and refrences to other games)

Luigi was at his house, it was an early morning, the man went outside to just quickly check the mail, when he checked, there was a letter, it was an invitation, an invitation to stay at the hotel, he went inside to show it to his brother

“Are you sure Mario?” said Luigi, They have checked and this place does exist, besides, Mario gets a lot of invitation’s, as a hero, “And we can even invite the princess this time, she does a lot of work for the kingdom” spoke Mario, Luigi gave it some though, and decided to go, besides, what could go wrong?

\----

Of course thing’s have to go wrong, the second Luigi saw the staff, he already has a suspicious feeling, now he was here, standing in front of the King Boo, and the woman named Hellen Gravely, the owner of the hotel.

“Mwah ha ha! Surprise, Luigi! It’s-a me, King Boo!”, the moment Luigi saw him, he knew he was screwed, “That old coot had me locked up in his lab….” The evil king laughed, “But guess what? I GOT OUT! The hotel owner here was just _dying _to meet me, so she busted me out. Pretty luck, huh? Anyway, I didn’t think you’d actually show up here, I was ready though, just in case. In fact, my vengeance is nearly complete!” Hellen looked closer to Luigi, “What do I mean by ‘ _vengeance _’? Glad you asked!” Luigi didn’t ask anything, but he had no say in any of this, King Boo frowned, but quickly returned to his smile “I’m trapping you and everyone in your little vacation party ….in frames! Awww, there there, Luigi. It’ll be all over soon. It’s time for a family reunion! BOO–YA!”, the King turned to his left, to simply show everyone Luigi loves being framed, he reached out to them, only for them to disappear.____

__

__

____

____

”Oh No” Luigi whispered, he turned to the King, “Mwah ha ha! Take THAT!” the King said as Hellen ripped a random paper that she just had with her, “Oh, and there’s one more frame, of course. I saved it especially for you!” the ‘ _voice _’ in Luigi’s head was telling him to fight the King, but of course he couldn’t, “Stay right there and put your best terrified face, Luigi! This is game over!” the King made the painting appear, despite the ‘ _voices _’ direction to fight, he listened to his body senses and ran to his left, the King had him where he wanted, the King frowned, as Luigi ran. The King started making doors disappear and knocking thing’s down, trying to knock Luigi down. Luigi finally hit the dead end, as King Boo got the painting out, there was a laundry chute, Luigi hesitated for a bit, but he didn’t have much choice here, he went in and fell down, to the laundry room, though Luigi got knocked out, there was polterpup who woke Luigi up, it looked like King Boo didn’t trap polterpup in the painting, but others….____

_____ _

_____ _

Although Luigi was glad that he escaped, he did wonder “ _why didn’t King Boo go down to laundry room and get me here? _”, Of course, he was glad that the King didn’t do that, but still, he was knocked unconscious, Luigi walked through the laundry room, after a few small scares, he made it to the door, he was now in what looked like a garage, turning to his right, he saw polterpup and E.Gadd’s car, after polterpup showed him where, he found poltergust, Luigi quickly put it on, and went on his way to save his family, and most likely E.Gadd__


	2. To The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succesfully finding the poltergust, Luigi continued on, findinf Professor E.Gadd in a PAINting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention two things, the fact that I thought about this fanfic simply because a youtuber said that the green star from Superstar Saga should be put down because it’s too dangerous to be left alive, hilarious I know, the second thing is that this chapter was meant to be shorter, but I accidently created a longer version (5 pages on MW), so I'm publishing them both in one Chapter, and for those who don’t know, Goob’s are the blue ghosts  
> Also SPOLIERS to SPM (Super Paper Mario), because Luigi thinks of the ending that happened during SPM event

Before Luigi went on, he tested the poltergust a bit, and after also learning that the poltergust had an option boost him up, polterpup went flying up, after Luigi investigated the garage a bit, he afterwards went on to save the others, he exited the garage, heading to his left (to the right from the game’s camera angel), he found a elevator and a door, which was blocked by the mechanism, although it looked like mechanism from his previous adventure in Evershade Valley, all Luigi had to do was flash his light under mechanisms screen, and so he did. 

The thingy blocking the door was gone, despite it, Luigi opened the door as though about it, “ _Why would they have E.Gadd’s system here if they hate him?_ ” he did question it but mostly tried to ignore it, as Luigi started climbing the stairs, his neat freak sense was going out, the place was really messy and dusty, after moving the trashcan aside (and defiantly not sucking up the trash on the ground) Luigi finally climbed up the stairs, opening the door at the end, he came to the right side of the first floor. 

Unlike the basement, first floor seemed actually more cleared, bit dusty but still, as Luigi walked towards the center of the first floor, he noticed that the faces of himself, his bro, Peaches, and Toad’s faces have been crossed with black ink, turning around, Luigi dropped his flashlight as he saw two Goob’s blocking up the main door with boards and chains, polterpup was scratching his ghostly butt, one ghost seemed to notice polterpups presence, “Shoo” second ghost noticed as the first ghost shooed the polterpup away, as the polterpup went away, the first ghost threw the second ghost the drill they used to block the main door and flew away, the second ghost threw away the drill, as he seemed as if he was going away, he immediately scared Luigi, and the famous purple gates were put on, as well as the greenish lighting. 

Luigi immediately flashed the ghost and started sucking him up, as he did, he proceeded to use a new move that a specific hunter taught him after he was saved from that creepy castle he didn’t even knew how he got into. He slammed the ghost on the ground, four times to be specific, after he sucked that one up, the other one called his friend, as Luigi flashed them both and started sucking them up, polterpup came to help, after slamming the ghosts another four times, he succeeded in sucking them up, but….. 

As Luigi took the big key from the front desk, he thought about what he just did! Sure, it did take a bit of his negativity out, as he always had been treated badly by others, he usually just kept it in, mostly because he was born with some destructive powers. Although he knew it from day one, Mario, Peach and Bowser found out because of the whole Chaos Heart incident, and they have kept quiet about it since, but he got a new friend who, technically isn’t psychically there, but he was always there with Luigi, and his name was Mr. L, and it did help Mario understand his little brother better (not to mention that Luigi caused a big destruction at Waffle Kingdom by accident), but his powers were one of the reasons he had Anxiety, he always feared that he might hurt people. 

But aside from that, he did wish he could just talk to ghost, but unfortunately, they were possessed by King Boo. It’s sad that the Dark Moon was only in Evershade Valley, because the Dark Moon protects the ghosts from both going hostile, and keept them safe from being under the control of anyone. Anyway, Luigi went up the stairs, he unlocked the big door that were upstairs, as he went in, he noticed someone, he covered his mouth, it was none other than E.Gadd, in a painting, hanging on the wall. 

Luigi ran up to him, as he put his empty hand on a painting, he quickly realized that he needed to find the darklight, he headed to the door to his left, he was in a small hallway, he went ‘ _up_ ’ the hallway, as polterpup entered the first blue-ish door, Luigi tried going in, but the door was locked, he tried the third door but it was blocked off, so he went into the second room. Looking around a bit, he found another thing that requires you to flash it, and so he flashed. The electricity was visible through the cables that were connected to one of the frames, the painting opened, revealing a big key. Luigi took it, and exited the room. 

After exiting the room, Luigi saw two Goob’s hanging posters of him, the ghosts seemed to notice his presence, after realizing that he’s the men from the poster, the lights darkened, and the purple gates appeared once more. Luckily, Luigi flashed both of them and started sucking them up, again slamming them on the ground, after he sucked them up, the light went on and the gates disappeared, Luigi took a look at his ‘ _wanted poster_ ’, although the printing could’ve been done while he was knocked out, he did wonder how did they get this photo? He does remember taking it after the event at Evershade Valley, but how did King Boo get this image? Did E.Gadd have this image in his car by accident? Nevertheless, Luigi turned to his right (cameras angle left), and went on to unlock the door. 

\---- 

After getting the darklight (and some coins from the painting), Luigi was finally able to free E.Gadd, he shined the darklight on him, as E.Gadd was being brought out from the painting, he fell down afterwards, polterpup seemed worried at first but then he noticed that the professor was alive and alright, Luigi offered him help in getting up, but E.Gadd refused. After he got up, he noticed that Luigi was there, the man smiled with joy, “Ah! If it isn’t Luigi! You are precisely the last person I’d expect to find here.” The professor spoke, as he pointed out “Hold that though- now isn’t the time to catch up. What matters is…. You’ll do nicely!” he pointed at himself with his thumb “Come on, Luigi. Get me out of here now!” it sounded a bit more like a demand, “This hotel is filled to the brim with ghosts! Let’s make a run for it!” 

B-b-b-but my-a f-friends are t-t-t-trapped here” Luigi stuttered, “What’s that? All of your friends have been captured?!” E.Gadd asked, he wasn’t the youngest after all “And you can’t just abandon them here, you say?” he asked as Luigi shaked his heard left and right, and had his hands infront of his chest, “You’re as same as ever, I see. A bit of a handful….” E.Gadd sounded annoyed as Luigi looked at him with worry, and almost as if he was about to say something, but couldn’t get it out of his mouth, “Ok. I’m not thrilled about it, but I, Professor Elvin Gadd, have an idea! First thing first, Luigi. We have to get to my car! Will you take me there?” E.Gadd asked, although E.Gadd would’ve usually left, he did care about Luigi, and knew that he wouldn’t leave without his friends, and then he looked over to Luigi’s back “Hey. The new Poltergust G-00 you’re wearing…. You took that out of my car, right?” E.Gadd said as Luigi looked over, Luigi was about to apologize, but E.Gadd cut him off “We’ve got to get back to the underground garage. Let’s go” he said as he pointed towards the door. 

\----

After getting to the garage, Luigi had to fight the ‘ _boss ghost_ ’ that he had seen at the front desk, Luigi dodged as the ghost threw heavy packages at him, and slammed him on the ground, even E.Gadd seemed a bit shocked when he saw Luigi slam a ghost for the first time, but nonetheless, Luigi sucked the ghost up, but in the end, the poltergust shot out two elevator buttons, E.Gadd ran over to then, as Luigi picked them up, showing them to the professor. “Ho ho! Those are definitely the elevator buttons! I never would’ve guessed the ghost had taken them” he spoke, although Luigi earlier on though about it, as there was no one else beside the ghost who would’ve taken them, but he let the professor be happy, as if he could speak, “But…. There are only two. Maybe there are other ghosts out there with the rest of the buttons?” E.Gadd though, “No matter. Let’s go to my car. I’ve got something very interesting that I want to show you!” E.Gadd whispered, as so, they went to his car. 

E.Gadd took the device out of his car (and definitely did not tell Luigi to back off), he stood at the right center of the garage, he put the device on the ground, and watched with excitement (and leaned Luigi back with his hand) as it transformed into his small ‘ _base_ ’, Luigi’s mouth widened, as E.Gadd laughed getting towards the door, polterpup barked at his owner, afterwards getting next to the professor, “Get in, young fellow” he said as he pointed to the door, and entered, polterpup sitting outside of it. Luigi walked inside E.Gadd’s ‘ _base_ ’ only to be greeted by 4 to 5 screens, vault where the ghosts are kept in, and the professor going on the chair, Luigi was really impressed as E.Gadd finally sat on the chair. 

“Heh heh heh! Welcome to my lab! This is another of my brilliant inventions- a portable laboratory! It’s sturdy, safe, and air conditioned! I always knew I’d need this one day. Good thing I brought it along with me, right?” Luigi shook his head at the ‘question’, “But, w-what are you doing at this hotel?” Luigi asked, “Hmm? It’s a bit of a long story, but in short….” Professor said as he put his hand on his chin, “I was tricked.” Luigi reacted with a bit of suprisence, “I got an invitation from someone claiming to own this hotel.” E.Gadd spoke, Luigi already knew who he was talking about “They said they had a precious collection of ghosts, gathered from all over the world!” Luigi shaked as professor spoke, “No self-respecting ghost researcher would pass up on such an appealing offer, obviously!” Luigi agreed on that with a nod, “I accepted their invitation, but when I arrived…. The invitation was only a ruse!” Luigi reacted again. 

“They captured me and took my precious ghost collection!” Luigi put his hands on his face and bent down a bit, shaking his head left and right as Gadd spoke, then Luigi looked up at E.Gadd again “Uuugh! That includes all those ghosts you’d worked to catch for me before! Even King Boo! Losing him really got under my skin! He’s my favorite….” Luigi looked down, although Luigi already knew that the King was free, “W-well, H-Hellen set him f-f-f-f-free” Luigi stuttered, “What?! Ugh! That hotel owner! What has she done?! Luigi! You’re our only hope! Against all odds, without any hesitation, and at any cost…. Get my ghost collection back! And speaking of ghosts collections, why don’t you give me all of the ghosts you’ve captured so far!” professor said, Luigi walked over to the vault, leaving the ghosts in. 

\----

After imputing the ghosts into the vault, Luigi spoke to E.Gadd, who gave him a Virtual Boo, VB for short, and gave him a task of installing elevator track on the elevator, Luigi did act a bit as if he was eye rolling with a smile when E.Gadd said “Oh, and I have one more thing to give you.”, Luigi was also tasked with testing the VB from the fifth floor, so for now, it looked like Luigi wasn’t going to get out of there that easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this chapter took 2 to 3 hours, would've probably taken less if I wasn't on Discord but it came out in the end, I sould also mention that in future chapter/s, there will be blood/violence, also the reason that I've mentioned Luigi's reaction when E.Gadd said "Oh, and I have one more thing to give you." was because when re-watching the gameplay, I noticed Luigi's reaction.


	3. The Goo-ish friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to the fifth floor, Luigi has to get the professors briefcase back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember two mounts ago thinking about a fic like this one which would include Dimentio, but it didn’t make sense so, yeah. Also E.Gadd talks to much HELP

After Luigi had successfully installed the elevator tracker, Professor E.Gadd had called him. “Hello, Luigi! It seems like the installation was a success! Now then. As to what that device actually does…. Well, it extracts map data about the floors from the elevator! Then it takes all that data and displays it on the monitor! Isn’t that great?” E.Gadd asks, “Hey, why don’t you take those elevator buttons you collected and insert them to the panel?” professor requested, and Luigi did as he was told, as he tried in insert the elevator button to the first floor, it started shaking for a bit, and it forced itself into the panel, the second button which was to the fifth floor did the same. 

“Now you’re able to view the map of a new floor! There’s another surprise, Luigi. That device links with the VB! The map data is automatically sent to the VB, so you can view the map anywhere, anytime! Let me break it to you, Luigi! The map is super helpful for exploring the new floors…. While you’re exploring the hotel, you should hunt down the elevator buttons…. Those buttons will let you reach new floors, ripe for exploration! Oh, and you might find your friends there. Heh heh heh! One more thing before you go, Luigi. We need to do a quick test of the VB’s communication system.” The professor ordered! 

\---- 

After testing the VB, E.Gadd requested Luigi to get his briefcase and bring it to him, after the call ended, Luigi had to rub his eyes before going, as the screen was really red, the light was killing his eyes, Luigi was on the fifth floor, the RIP Suites, this was also the floor Luigi’s room was in too, huh? What a convenience, anyway. Luigi clicked the button to the fifth floor, after getting there, Luigi was hiding behind the elevator wall before breathing in, and finally exiting the elevator. He heard a VB ringtone, it was E.Gadd, of course, who else could it be? Anyway, E.Gadd told Luigi that he had implied a feature that’s called ‘Suction Shot’! It was a plunger with a white rope at the end, with it Luigi could shoot at things, suck up the rope, and move away whatever was in his path, it was good for combats too. 

Luigi tried using the suction shot to move away the couch that was blocking the way on the left, but it was too heavy, so Luigi used it on the suitcases that were on the right, Luigi did saw them earlier, before King Boo showed up that is, Luigi shot a plunger at the case, and threw it over his head, breaking it apart on accident, Luigi didn’t intend to break it, but it was empty so Luigi felt less guilty when it broke, that still didn’t mean he was fine with breaking it, there was a hallway up to his left (cameras straight up), and in front of him was a small lobby with a purple couch, table with two chairs, a vending machine, a phone, two more of his wanted posters, and another small couch, after investigating, Luigi found a laundry room behind the machine, AND a small passage through the window which didn’t lead to anywhere he needed to be right now, but it did have money. 

As Luigi headed in the small hallway, to his heft there seemed to be a wall that was out of place, when he tried to suck it, it seemed to be a rug which had a hidden door made out of the woods, when Luigi entered it seemed to be the room where elevator was at. Now, Hellen was watching Luigi from security cameras, when she noticed that Luigi found that small room, she got a bit annoyed because she told her staff to cover that up better so no guest could find it, Luigi exited the room, having found some cash just laying there, as he walked straight towards the door to the room numbered 504, the cleaning cart that was there, was moved towards to the right of the hallway by the ghosts, Luigi did have to explore the rooms to know what happened, and he did have to explore after all.

\---- 

As Luigi explored the rooms, he noticed how messy they were, but mostly they showed the sighs of struggle, Toad’s most likely tried to escaped from King Boo, but ended up in paintings, after exploring most of the rooms (and finding hidden rooms which had money in them), Luigi finally got to E.Gadd’s room, before he got to there, the cleaning cart exploded, revealing three Goob’s in maid costumes, of course Luigi flashed two of them, and started slamming them onto each others, after finally sucking them up, Luigi went to the room where the professors briefcase was at, in a room there was a maid ‘cleaning’ the room, she seemed interested in E.Gadd’s briefcase, so when Luigi tried to politely ask her to hand it to him, she…. Swallowed it whole? And then she phased thro the wall, it looks like Luigi was going to have to hunt her down, as if he had any other choice. 

\---- 

After going from room to room, Luigi finally caught her, although he had to use the plunger, he finally got the briefcase, and to his surprise, the maid had an elevator button to the third floor, what luck, “Heh heh heh! It seems you’ve also acquired a new elevator button, along with my briefcase! Well done, Luigi. Come back to the lab!” E.Gadd ordered, as Luigi was heading back to the elevator, he did question why E.Gadd wanted the briefcase so much, but that was something that was in the back of his mind. 

What was on his mind though was how much destruction he caused, and he has been on only three floors, the thoughts of causing destruction always went after him, but he tried to focus, as he placed the button to the third floor on the panel. “Luigi, it looks like you’re able to get to the 3f now! But before you head there, bring me my briefcase back to the lab! I need it” professor ordered, and so Luigi pressed the B1 button, going to the basement where the lab was. 

Luigi headed to the garage, where E.Gadd’s lab was at, he entered the lab, and was greeted by the professor. “Welcome back, Luigi! My briefcase, chop-chop!” E.Gadd demanded annoyingly, Luigi gave the professor the briefcase that he requested, although Luigi did feel bit of annoyance with how E.Gadd was demanding but, it wasn’t anything new really, Luigi usually just goes along with what people say and demand, although it’s easier, there are times when he has to act. For example, if Luigi didn’t act when King Boo wanted to put him in a portrait, he would’ve been only an image by now, that aside “Heh heh heh! This! This is what I wanted! The time has come to use it in a battle! I’m too old to be out catching ghosts by myself. Rather than give up on my ghostly pursuits, I thought I’d create a helper to take my place.” E.Gadd opened the briefcase as Luigi gave a worried look, the green light reflecting on the professor, the professor took out some short of small case, inside holding what looked like green goo, “The latest invention from the brilliant mind of Professor E.Gadd! I give you…. Gooigi!” Luigi looked at it closer to inspect it, now why did it seem so familiar? 

“The development process was a real challenge, to say the least. Fortunately, I had a little help from ‘someone’ to test the prototype!” E.Gadd said, it did sound a bit off though, “I-It’s nice but, h-how is it going to h-help me?” Luigi asked, “Hm? Now, now. Take it easy. Here, Luigi. I’m going to attach this to the Poltergust G-00. Turn around for me, would you?” professor asked. As Luigi turned, E.Gadd got off of his chair, imputing the Goo inside of the tank of the Poltergust, “OK! It’s all set up! Luigi, let’s practice a bit. Follow me outside!” E.Gadd said, throwing away the case that held the Goo, Luigi looked with both worry and confusion at E.Gadd as they exited the lab, outside of the lab there was a cage above. Wait, that wasn’t there before, so how did it get here in less than a minute exactly? 

E.Gadd told Luigi to sands underneath it, and pressed the button, as E.Gadd took a step away, the cage fell down, with Luigi still inside, Luigi panicked a bit, immediately getting closer to the bars, “I-I-I-I-” was all Luigi said as E.Gadd gave him a thumbs up, assuring that everything is alright, Luigi took a breath out as the professor laughed, “Heh heh heh! I’ve caught you in my trap, Luigi!" E.Gadd joked, "Oh, don’t worry! I’m just kidding! But I am going to need you to stay locked up.” E.Gadd spoke “B-but why?” Luigi stuttered as he asked, “Because I want you to use Gooigi to try to escape from your cell! You can activate Gooigi by pressing that button. To recall him to his tank, press that button twice.” And Luigi did as told and realized why the creature seemed so familiar 

Meanwhile Hellen was making her tea, which was interrupted by a sudden thump, she quickly took the look at her security camera, Luigi was at the garage with that professor, what the hell were they doing? At first, Hellen thought that maybe professor wanted to trade Luigi to in return be set free, but that wasn’t the case, she watched as that vacuum made a Goo-ish clone of Luigi, while Luigi seemed to be unconscious, she watched as it got trough the bars of the cell, and watched as it melted away in the water, and it being spawned again, going around the water this time, and blowing on some short of wheel, the cage was being brought up, setting Luigi free, looks like her staff had to deal with TWO ghost busters now. 

“Heh heh heh! Well done, Luigi! I feel like I can let you run loose with Gooigi! All right! We’re done with your training, at least for now. Let’s go back to the lab.” E.Gadd spoke as Luigi pressed the button twice, returning Gooigi into his tank on the Poltergust, they went into professors lab “Nice work, Luigi! Very impressive, I must say!” E.Gadd spoke proudly, afterwards tapping his chin, as if he tried to remember something “Oh right, you can get to the new floor now!” he spoke, he turned his chair around as Luigi exited the lab, at least Luigi had someone that could psychically help him now, which gave him an idea, what of he tried maybe getting Mr. L to control Gooigi, after all, L was still set in Luigi’s head, so maybe him controlling Gooigi would be better than switching between two bodies, he could avoid getting in danger while controlling Gooigi, it seemed like a alright plan, thought Gooigi has to be directed on what to do, but Luigi trusted L. 

Luigi spoke to Mr.L, who of course knew both, what was the situation Luigi was currently in, and what Luigi had in mind, since Gooigi had same moves as Luigi, and Mr.L was still technically part of Luigi, it wasn’t hard getting used to directing him, the hard part for L was getting used to the Goo-ish body Gooigi had, and so they settled for the third floor, The Hotel Shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve had a theory that in multiplayer (and in future cutscenes in the game) Gooigi seems to be doing things while Luigi is awake, meaning that someone else might be controlling Gooigi, HMM. Also, ha-ha Hellen’s POV go burr (sorry))


	4. Shopping Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Terrible pun warning) It looked like Luigi and his goo-ish friend were going shopping, but they aren’t shopping for the clothes, no. They were going for the button! (I warned you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, the reason that second and third chapter seemed to ‘avoid some parts’, it’s because I was honestly in a hurry to get Gooigi on this fanfic. But now that he’s here, I will try being more detailing through the fanfic. But there are still some parts that I will avoid because it’s already in game and re-writing most of the game doesn’t seem interesting so…. Also, when I input camera angles, I don’t mean as if it were hotel’s security camera, I mean as in, the games angle. Hope you enjoy

Luigi was riding the elevator to the third floor, after the elevator door had opened, Luigi held his flashlight onto him, shining at his face. After taking a deep breath, Luigi checked right, left and again right for any ghosts, luckily, there were none. Unlike Luigi who was shaking, Gooigi seemed pretty calm, that’s probably because he doesn’t really have any emotions, Luigi took a look at the floor map that was to his right (camera’s left). Alright, now he knew which shop was which, although that doesn’t help much in this situation, it might be useful later on. Luigi tried opening the big glassy door, but it required a key, Luigi headed towards the hallway which led to the bathrooms, although female bathroom seemed like it was out of order, the male bathroom seemed unlocked. 

In the male bathroom, Luigi tried opening the second door, which was also locked, so Luigi decided to use a plunger to open it, he aimed at the door, pulled, and…. Destroyed it completely, at least the key was there. Phew, that was easy. With it, Luigi exited the male bathroom, heading back towards the big glassy door. He inserted the key into the keyhole, turning it around and finally unlocking the door. The door opened by itself, revealing those spinning doors you’d normally find in any mall. As Luigi was about to push it, it started spinning around by itself, while still having Luigi inside of it. After two seconds or so, it finally stopped, Luigi’s head was still spinning but he did finally snap out of it, at least he was inside the mall now. 

Luigi was near the dress shop, as he was heading for the mall stairs (which were off), Luigi noticed a ghost in a security outfit, he wore glasses, and he had an elevator button with him. Luigi quickly hid behind the wall, luckily the ghost didn’t notice him, the ghost was headed towards the mall security room. As the ghost was looking around, he heard a strange noise coming from the small hallway, where the mall security room was. The ghost got scared a bit, but he did hide behind the wall, before he turned to see what was creating that strange noise, he shined his flashlight there, and _THEN _turned himself to see. The noise was coming from the vending machine, as the scared ghost was getting closer, the rat exited the vending machine. “Phew” the ghost made a noise, he then proceeded to go in the mall security room, going through the wall, he ended up dropping the diamond shaped key.__

__

__As Luigi headed towards the key, E.Gadd gave him a quick call, “Luigi, did you see that? That security guard had an elevator button! It looks like he went into the security office. Follow him! Go!” the professor demanded. And so, Luigi climbed up the stairs, headed towards the office, as Luigi picked up the key, he noticed a star shaped lock on the door. Picking up the diamond shaped key, Luigi headed towards the jewelry shop, taking out the key, Luigi noticed that the diamond shape key matched the wall statue at the jewelry shop, so _THAT’S _where they needed they key.___ _

___ _

___Luigi spawned Gooigi and gave him the key, Gooigi slipped thought the bars, going towards what looked like cash register. Gooigi took the diamond shaped key out and inserted it into the cash register, the register opened and a key popped out. Gooigi tuned to it, as he was about to walk, the Goob popped out! “Boo” it tried scaring Gooigi, and made a confused face when Gooigi didn’t react, it got closer to Gooigi and made another noise with its tongue out. After Gooigi made no reaction again, the Goob put his hands on his wrists, wondering why the greed creature made no move, the Goob the proceeded to tap Gooigi’s nose, he made no moves at all. The Goob made a bored face, then it proceeded to turn around, noticing a key, the Goob took it and disappeared, and the purple gate appeared at the bars._ _ _

___ _

___Another Goob appeared, Gooigi shined the light at him, and proceeded to suck the ghost up, after sucking him up, another two Goob’s appeared, Gooigi shined his light onto one, as he sucked him up, he proceeded to slam him against another Good, after sucking up one of them, Gooigi shined and sucked up the other one. The key appeared again, Gooigi took the key, spun around with it, implemented the key inside of him, then slipped though the bars, and gave Luigi the key, who thanked him. They headed downstairs, where the heart shaped cash register was at, Luigi gave his goo friend a key, who then slipped through the bars._ _ _

___ _

___Gooigi implied the heart shaped key into the cash register, where they was another kind of heart shaped key, although it was purple, but the key flied away, Gooigi shrugged as the cash register fell down and the key moved to the right. The invisible Goob flied through the wall, taking the key away, where the cash register was at before, there was another one of those mechanisms that you need to shine at. Gooigi shined at it, which opened some sort of a hidden room, which had a lot of coins in it. As Gooigi got closer, a smaller version of Goob appeared, it proceeded to call it’s friends, they were really close to each others, so all Gooigi did was shine the light at them, and suck them up._ _ _

___ _

___As they’ve all been sucked up, the key appeared again, Nice. Gooigi took the key, slipped through the bars, and gave Luigi the key, who once again thanked him. Luigi headed upstairs, towards the gift shop, Luigi spawned Gooigi once again, and gave him the purple key. Gooigi slipped through the bars yet _AGAIN _, as Gooigi got closer to another cash register, the blue balls appeared, thus making the cash register disappear. Gooigi shined the darklight at it, which made the blue balls appear, Gooigi succeeded in sucking them up, making the cash register appear again. Gooigi unlocked it, and another purple key appeared, Gooigi took it.___ _ _

___ _

___There appeared yet _another _Goob, who took the glasses, and put them on, _“They look pretty stupid with those, especially since they’re inside” _Mr. L though, which Luigi didn’t care much about. The Goob tried punching Gooigi, who avoided it by moving away, Gooigi shot a plunger at the ghost, and sucked it up, thus removing glasses from the ghost. Gooigi shined his light at the Goob, and proceeded to slam him onto the ground, and sucking him up eventually. After that Goob was sucked, smaller Goob’s appeared again, and it looked like there was also a normal sized Goob with glasses, Gooigi did same as before and just slipped through the bars, and gave Luigi the key again, and Luigi thanked him again._____ _ _

___ _

___As Luigi got closer to the mall stairs, they…. Started working? Probably ghost had started it or something, Luigi headed downstairs, where the hair salon was at. After looking around it a bit, Luigi realized that he needed to spin those things that were above the so called door. Luigi spawned Gooigi again, they both started blowing their poltergusts to…. The thing that was spinning, it eventually opened, but only for Gooigi, too bad. Luigi gave the key to Gooigi, who slipped inside the salon, as Gooigi looked, the scissors that were…. Apparently doing someone’s hair fell down, Gooigi shined his darklight around the room, there was a cash register, which seemed to be invisible._ _ _

___ _

___As Gooigi shined his darklight towards the invisible cash register, the blue balls appeared again. Gooigi sucked them up, revealing the cash register that was meant to be there. Gooigi inserted the key into the cash register, which revealed a star shaped key, _“Phew” _Luigi thought to himself as Gooigi took the key. Gooigi exited the salon, as he walked, there was a sudden water leaking down, making Gooigi melt, “Oh no.” Luigi said quietly, thankfully Gooigi was back in his tank, same as when he first tested his goo-ish friend. Luigi took the key, as he started walking up the stairs, they suddenly stopped working, Luigi ignored it and continued walking up the stairs. As Luigi got close to the end, the stairs retuned back to work but….___ _ _

___ _

___They were all going towards down, and pretty fast, Luigi thought that he might make it if he ran, but unfortunately the stairs were going down too fast, he slipped, and slid all the way back to downstairs. As the poor thing got up, the light became green-ish and the area darkened, as Luigi got closer to investigate, there were red ghostly arms rising from the top, and the blocky red ghost appeared, and he didn’t seem so happy. The angry ghost roared, and proceeded to get closer to Luigi as the purple gates appeared. Luigi shined his light at it, and tried to suck him up, but it didn’t seem to work._ _ _

___ _

___After the angry ghost became un-stunned, Luigi ran away to the ghosts right, and noticed a small tail behind it, where he should start at. Luigi shined his light at the ghost again, this time running around it, and start sucking from behind, it worked. Luigi slammed the angry ghost four times before it had vanished. Luigi proceeded to do the same thing several times again until the ghost was finally vacuumed, the stairs started working normally again, and Luigi just went upstairs, it was time to get into the office._ _ _

___ _

___“He was quite an aggressive one, wasn’t he? I’m surprised you were able to catch him! He’ll be a good help to my research, though! Keep up the good work, OK? Heh heh heh!” E.Gadd gave Luigi a call. Luigi Inserted the key inside the star shaped lock, turned it, and unlocked the door. As Luigi entered the mall security office, the security guard looked at the door, realizing that it’s Luigi, the ghost tripped back in fear. He looked at the gate that was besides him, made a determined look, and put on the sunglasses. The ghost jumped to his right, as he tried to roll, but fail embarrassingly, he quickly spun on the ground, going through the gate. He looked in a box that was there, after going through the unnecessary stuff, he found a water gun. Luigi summoned Gooigi, who got thought the bars of the gate, it was his time to fight the big ghost, he was going to make Luigi proud. (Oh and, the professor too!)_ _ _

___ _

___Meanwhile, Hellen was in her office, petting her polterkitty as she watched. She watched as the greener and goo-ish copy fought her security guard, although yes, he reacted how he would normally react as if he wasn’t under the control of the King Boo. She knew how the types of possession King Boo used worked like, King Boo used this type of possession because controlling every single move from every single ghost wasn’t easy, it was easier just changing their personalities and motives, although there’s always that one thing every single one of these types of possession would do, they would always make the ones under the control not only listen to the one controlling them, but would also make them listen to anyone with good terms of their controller, so Helen can still order her staff._ _ _

___ _

___Back at the mall security office, Gooigi had succeeded in sucking up the security ghost, and getting the elevator button. Gooigi picked up the button from the ground, showing it to Luigi. “Ha ha! I did it!” Luigi cheered as he lifted his arms up, Gooigi proceeded to copy his words “Ho ho! I did it!” while lifting his arms up. “Oh” Luigi said worriedly as he felt guilty for Gooigi and turned around to see him. Gooigi slipped through bars, and gave Luigi the button, who thanked him. Luigi exited the office, and headed straight for the elevator. Luigi inserted the button into the panel, it looked like he can go to the second floor now, The Mezzanine._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember watching a video where two people were, I guess trying to explain Gooigi. And one of them asked since Gooigi was formed from Luigi’s DNA, would that mean Gooigi would have his umm…. Luigi's pipe shape? Because technically, Gooigi doesn’t have a real gender, right? So Gooigi would most likely have same copied pipe size. Wish me luck in trying to sleep after writing this note.


	5. Those Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever that bad smell is in the kitchen, it smells like trouble…. Or fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s the thing that bothers me, the fact that most of this is going to be just re-writing almost the whole game (apart from the ending). So after Luigi rescues the first Toad, I’ll see a way to skip through LM3 story, and inserting only moments that I’ve made up. Hope that’s alright.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains blood and violence…. I guess. And I don’t mean Goob’s punching Luigi and such!

“Luigi! Elevator can take you directly to Lobby 2F! You might as well head that way and check it out, I say.” E.Gadd had called Luigi in the elevator, and quickly turned himself off the line. Luigi pressed the button to the second floor, which led him to where he was before. As Luigi walked towards where he assumed the kitchen was, Polterpup was there, sniffing at the sign that was blocking the door. As Luigi got close, Polterpup noticed his presence, and pointed at the door with his tail. The ghost dog jumped a few times before getting through the door, as the dog was already a ghost. Luigi shot a plunger at the sign and moved it away, who knew sign’s were this heavy! 

Luigi opened the door and entered the area, as he did, he saw Polterpup sniffing cheese that was on the ground. After a few sniffs, the dog took the cheese and went away, through the big golden door that was in front of the hallway. As Luigi headed to where the Polterpup went, he saw a desk blocking the door on his left. So he shot a plunger at it, and smashed it away, when he opened the door, he saw a familiar hallway, he was there before, at least he had a shortcut now. 

Luigi entered through the big golden door that was in front of him, when he entered, he saw what looked like a waiting room, and polterpup climbing up the desk on the right to take a France bread. Luigi closed the door and headed towards his right, where the hotel’s restaurant seemed to be at, polterpup walked away, with the bread in his mouth, he was surely one hungry ghostly dog. The dog phased through the wall, Luigi looked to his right to notice couple of Goob’s sitting at the diner, two of them fighting over bread while other two just seemed to cheer. 

Luigi turned off his flashlight, and tried sneaking his way towards the kitchen, but to his un-luck, while sneaking he accidently hit the glass of…. What looked like wine? “No no no no-” Luigi said as the glass shaked and finally hit the floor. Luigi reacted when the glass hit the floor, the Goob’s have heard a glass break, when they looked over, they of course saw Luigi, one of the Goob’s whistled as the others looked at him, and four more came in, one of them flying over to take a pie, This wasn’t going to be an easy fight. 

Meanwhile Hellen was still in her office, petting her polterkitty, watching as Luigi was fighting eight of her staff’s. At least this time they managed to hit him a few times, but not matter how much Luigi was hurt, he always rised up again. It was a surprise that such a cowardly person can defeat her staff under two minutes, even less sometimes. Yes, she was aware that Luigi had defeated her dear King Boo before, two times to be exact, but she didn’t expect Luigi to be _THIS _skilled. It was definitely something that she didn’t expect, but it didn’t matter, soon or after, Luigi was going to be locked away in a painting, hopefully he wouldn’t die before that happens.__

__

__“Phew” Luigi said as he took off his hat and rubbed his forehead, putting the hat back on. Luigi entered the kitchen, where he was greeted by a dark smoke, Luigi tried getting closer, but backed away as it was too much of a burden of a smoke, and it definitely smelled like an overcooked fish. Luigi tried sucking up the smoke, but there was too much for him, so he spawned Gooigi to help. When all of the smoke had finally been sucked, there was a chef ghost, he seemed to be cooking fish, but when he noticed Luigi’s presence in his kitchen, with all of the smoke being gone, he made a confused face at first. Luigi let out a little scream as the ghost noticed him, after the fish from the chef’s pan fell, he was visibly starting to get _REALLY _pissed, he roared as he flew up, and threw a fish at Luigi, who ran from it.___ _

___ _

___Unfortunately, there were no security camera’s in the kitchen, so Hellen couldn’t see what was going on, although there were camera’s at the restaurant, so Hellen could at least hear what was going on, but she mostly heard either footstep’s running, pan hits, or what sounded like a fish being thrown. She was really hoping that her chef would win, as she was getting tired of hunting down Luigi. Meanwhile King Boo was at the balcony of Hellen’s office, he had been thinking for a while. He remembered when he trapped Mario in a painting when he had defeated him, but the King held a bigger grudge for Luigi._ _ _

___ _

___Luigi had defeated him two times now, yes, a scaredy cat had defeated the King of Boo’s, well, half of the boo population. It was frustrating, so much that he no longer hated Mario as much, he now only had Mario in a painting because he knew that Luigi would come to try and save him. The King even plans that when he finally captures Luigi, he’ll put his painting in the center of the other paintings, though he’ll put him close to that professors painting. The only thing he liked about Luigi was his fear, it was the most satisfying thing, so satisfying that he even found it adorable, but that aside…. Hellen saw a mouse going through one of the small holes, and for some reason, it seemed golden…._ _ _

___ _

___Luigi exited the kitchen, seeing as the mouse went into another small hole that was at the desk. He had an idea, since it seemed like there wasn’t much space inside, maybe he can put his hand in there, to try and catch the mouse. Luigi went up to the hole in the desk, and put his hand there. He couldn’t feel the mouse inside but…. He felt like something had grabbed his hand. As Luigi was about to pull away and get up, whatever held his hand had pulled Luigi closer, banding his head on the desk, whatever held his hand did so three times before finally letting go. Luigi got up and checked his forehead only to find that the right side of it started to bleed, “Oh no” Luigi whispered in panic as drop’s of his blood hit the floor._ _ _

___ _

___Although Luigi wanted to run off to a nearby bathroom to find the first aid kid, he knew that the mouse might ran away, and that he’ll lose him, so he had to stay. Luigi though that maybe he can lure the mouse out, but how? He looked around for barely two seconds when his eyes met the cheese, he took the cheese and placed it on the ground and…. His plan worked. He shined his light at the mouse, killing it immediately, but at least the elevator button was out, falling onto the desk. Luigi picked it up, as he felt a bit relieved, another mouse came. The mouse took the button and jumped onto Luigi’s head, and immediately jumped off, landing onto the ground, the mouse swallowed the button, “No-no-no-no-no-” was all Luigi had said as he raised his left hand, fast-walking towards the mouse as it ran off._ _ _

___ _

___As the mouse escaped, Luigi looked down with a sad face, Luigi followed the mouse by exiting the restaurant, seeing as the mouse had gone into the casino room, Luigi went in there. As Luigi closed the door of the room, the mouse had noticed him, and went to hide in-between the three lockers. As Luigi got to the little staircase that were there, he saw a flying ball being thrown to his right, although it seemed to be moving slower, and it was surrounded by a blue aura. Luigi shivered, and looked behind him, there were two orange ghosts, who looked very thin, at first they had an angry face but…. When they saw Luigi’s bleeding forehead, they screamed in fear and ran away, Luigi made a confused face, but quickly turned around and continued on._ _ _

___ _

___Luigi shot a plunger at the middle locked, and slammed it onto the floor, completely destroying it, but the mouse wasn’t there. He tried the same with the locker on the left, and the mouse was there. The mouse ran away again, and Luigi put his free hand on the left of his head, turning the head left and right, he quickly stopped and went out of the casino room. In the hallways Luigi saw a mouse going through a hole that was in the bathroom wall. Luigi went in there, and there were no signs of the mouse. Luigi opened the middle bathroom door, and saw a _LOT _of rats in there. They all scattered around the bathroom, but when Luigi flashed the mouse that had eaten the button, all of the other mouse’s went away.___ _ _

___ _

___“Ew” was all that Luigi said as he picked up the elevator button, he rubbed it onto his overalls, and finally made a winning pose, although at the end, he made a confused face and said “Yeah” with a confusion in his voice. Luigi put the button in his pocket, washed his bloody face, bandaged his injured forehead, and exited the bathroom, heading towards the elevator. Inside the elevator, Luigi imputed the button to the fourth floor, The Great Stage. After the button has be implied into the panel, E.Gadd called Luigi, “Luigi, you’re doing a great job! Why don’t you make your way back to the lab, OK? There’s something I wanted to tell you. See you soon!” E.Gadd ended the call._ _ _

___ _

___Luigi was now back in the hotel’s garage, he did ponder what could the professor have wanted. Maybe he needed something, or wanted to tell Luigi something that he felt was so important that he had to call him to come but, who knows. Back at Hellen’s office, she was still really angry, at least she knew now why her dear King Boo hated the plumber so much, Luigi was moving faster than anything she’d had ever seen, she remembers watching live shows a long time ago, and Luigi had even beaten their records when it came to timing, it was frustrating, she wanted the man locked away for good._ _ _

___ _

___King Boo remembers when he got freed from his painting, as E.Gadd had placed him there to make sure that the King wouldn’t be able to escape, but the hotel owner not only freed him, but also had empty paintings, one of them containing the professor himself. Thinking of it, that professor was the one responsible for most of the things that have happened to him, of course, Luigi was responsible for capturing of the King, but that professor was responsible for everything else. He remembers hearing the professor speaking to Luigi at one point, he didn’t know exactly why Luigi was there at the time but, he simply was just there._ _ _

___ _

___He does remember that Luigi had mentioned letting the ghosts out of the portraits, which the professor gave some thoughts to, and decided to do so. He remembers hearing Luigi stuttering a lot when he spoke. The King always loved that fear Luigi had with him, but aside from that, he did wonder why would Luigi request such a thing? It was one of the things he had in mind, another is that at one point, he thought about killing the damn man, but that wouldn’t be as satisfying as having him alive in a painting. He does think about putting Luigi’s painting closer to his future throne, when he takes over the world, Luigi would definitely look just _GREAT _on his wall!___ _ _

___ _

___Luigi exited the lab, the professor had at first called the plumber to heal his small injury, but mainly called him to tell him that he had opened the shop, which Luigi isn’t most likely to use, although Luigi did react when E.Gadd _forcefully pressed _his keyboards. Oh and, to tell him that Gooigi vibrates when boo’s are nearby. But the only thing in Luigi’s mind are just negative thoughts for some reason he didn't understand, he does try to distract himself from both being scared, and negative thoughts, by simply humming, that worked before, so maybe It’ll work again. Luigi hummed as he headed towards the elevator, he had to save is friends!___ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you don’t feel like describing the fight but skipping it would feel lazy, and yeah I know Hellen’s office doesn’t have a balcony but, I thought that it would be cool (and cute) if it did, sorry. Also, the talk that King Boo thinks about is a reference to one of the fanfic’s I have read where Luigi isn’t out of character so that’s why I love it c:


	6. Concert Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s music is called…. Getting the plumber!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make something clear, there are characters that curse (King Boo, Mr. L, ext), character who try not to curse (Hellen, E.Gadd, ext), and the character who don’t curse (Luigi, Gooigi, ext)

As Luigi exited the garage, he was interrupted by the VB, the professor was calling him, did he forget something? “Hey, it looks like you’ve stumbled across a Boo already! That’s a sign that indicates there’s a Boo nearby! Let me explain in more detail. Where are those note cards….” E.Gadd took a second to take what looked like a file, “You see, Gooigi’s body is made of a material I’ve dubbed ‘Goo’ .Goo reacts to the frequency emitted by Boos. So if there’s a Boo hiding nearby, the Goo will vibrate to indicate this! The closer you get to a Boo’s location, the stronger the vibration will be. You’ll definitely be able to tell when you’re really close! Did all that make sense, Luigi? A strong vibration means a Boo is nearby! OK! Get out there and catch a lot of Boos! I’ll start thinking about the best way to organize them….” E.Gadd ended the call 

Luigi rubbed his eyes again, that red screen definitely did not have the greatest effect on his eyes. Although Luigi did just want to head towards the fourth floor, maybe catching Boo’s would be for the best, since the Boo’s in the hotel work for the King Boo, it would be easier catching them now than having to fight the King with all of his Boo’s. Although Luigi did not want to fight the King again, he knew that King Boo wouldn’t just let him walk out freely with his friends, it was better to be safe than sorry. So Luigi headed towards where the Goo vibrated the most, the laundry room. 

After searching for a bit, Luigi stumbled upon one of the Boo’s, “Ho ho, I’m Boosement! Looks like you found me…. Or did you?” The Boo said with an angry tone before vanishing. Luigi shined his darklight around, making the Boo visible. The Boo felt like his head was spinning, Luigi grabbed him by his tongue, and started smashing him onto the ground with an incredible speed, Luigi did so again until the Boo was finally in the poltergust. Luigi exited the laundry room and headed for the elevator, where he pressed the button for the fourth floor, what was in the store this time? 

As the elevator door opened, Luigi walked out slowly, moving his flashlight and eyes at right and left, as he did, he stopped when he heard the music. Luigi put his left hand to his ear, to be able to hear the music better. Luigi shivered a bit as he stopped listening, and was about to start walking. But his VB started ringing again, Luigi opened it, and there was E.Gadd. “Hey, Luigi! If you find yourself needing to return to the lab quickly, I’ve got the perfect solution for you! I’ve streamlined a transfer system just for you! All you have to do is access the VB and select lab, and we’ll be face to face in an instant! The system goes both ways too! When you’re ready to get back to your adventures, the system will return you to the same place you’ve left! And that’s all! Keep the transfer system in mind while you’re out there exploring!” the professor ended the call, Luigi rubbed his eyes again before continuing. 

As Luigi headed for the hallway, he saw as the golden part of the drum rolled and fell to the ground, the noise did scare the poor guy. As Luigi continued down the hallway, the rug suddenly started making big waves, Luigi looked over only to spot a Goob making rug waves. Luigi though about using the poltergust’s bust option to get by, Luigi did just that and…. It worked! Luigi did so multiple times while moving forwards (cameras left) until he finally shined his light at the Goob that kept making the waves, and successfully sucked him in. Luigi headed towards yet another big golden door, opening it, he saw the empty concert stage. The stage had a piano that seemed to play by itself and…. One of the Toad’s paintings, the chairs were empty. Luigi headed towards the stage, as he walked the small stairs that were there, at the piano’s chair there appeared a ghost. Luigi reacted at it as it made itself visible, the ghost looked at the plumber with a confused expression, but quickly made the _this-is-going-to-be-TOO-easy _face as he fixed his sleeve.__

__

__Luigi just stood there frozen, until the ghost had started playing the piano. Luigi slowly stepped back down the small staircase that he used to get on the stage, after two steps, the plumber quickly turned and fast-walked down the small staircase as. As soon as Luigi was off the stairs, the ghost grinned and the stairs moved back inside the stage’s wall. Although yes, Luigi could still get up on the stage, it wouldn’t be really useful at the moment. Four to twelve chairs flew up, and they were being thrown at the poor guy as he ran away from them, dodging them. The same thing happened over and over until there were no more chairs left._ _

__

__The ghost playing the piano looked at Luigi with both annoyed and _he-just-got-lucky _expression, as he played the piano, there appeared one dancing Goob on the right, and another on the left. The Goob’s both wore a mask and a skirt, Luigi was able to suck off their masks easily, he then shined the light at one of the Goob’s, and started sucking him up, he slammed the Goob on the another until the first one was finally sucked up, and he simply just sucked up another. Afterwards, there appeared three more of them, Luigi defeated them by doing the same thing. The ghost playing the piano stopped and looked at Luigi, he was getting pissed. Fire surrounded him as he slammed the piano, entering the piano itself, it proceeded to roar, Luigi remembers his brother telling him something about experiencing something like this.___ _

___ _

___Hellen knew Amadeus (the ghost playing the piano) very well, she knew that people _DEFFINETLY _did not want to piss him off, so much that she _almost _felt pity for Luigi. She watched as the piano kept slamming the ground, and plumber running away from it. At one point it got too hot inside the piano, so much that Amadeus had to open it up for a second. The piano returned to the stage, and it threw out some bombs which…. Luigi sucked with his strange vacuum and threw at the piano, the bomb exploded inside the piano and it turned around. Luigi shot the plunger at the center and slammed the piano to the ground, making Amadeus exit the piano._____ _ _

___ _

___The ghost _RAGED _, putting his hands on his face. Luigi shinned his light at the angry musician, and started sucking him up, Luigi slammed the ghost on the ground four times until it broke free. The ghost entered the piano again, and the whole process played out again! The process was repeated two times before the piano was destroyed, and Luigi had the musician in his vacuum. The ghost made _thank-you-for-the-performance _bow before being sucked in, and the elevator button being shot out. “Oh bravo!” Luigi said as he put the button in his pocket. Polterpup showed up and kicked where the staircase was once at, making it appear again, phew, Luigi didn’t have to climb with the heavy poltergust on his back._____ _ _

___ _

___Luigi shined the darklight at the Toad’s painting, making him come out of the painting. The Toad fell onto his head, but landed on his little butt as Luigi reached out, the Toad came to is consciousness when he saw Luigi, excitedly jumping onto the man to hug him, aww. Luigi did grab him as he landed onto him, and placed the Toad back down, getting his flashlight out, “It looks like you’ve rescued one of your friends, Luigi! It’d probably be best if your friends stayed with me here in the lab…. You should take Toad to the elevator.” The professor called. As they both walked towards the elevator, Toad brought one strange topic, little guy probably was either curious, or just wanted to calm himself with talking, or both probably._ _ _

___ _

___The topic that the Toad brought on was the beanstar from Mario and Luigi’s adventure in the Beanbean Kingdom, the Toad asked asked if the beanstar was powerful enough to either take over and/or destroy the world, shouldn’t it be put down? To avoid the risk of the world being destroyed or worse. Luigi does remember Prince Peasley telling him something about the power that the beanstar had being connected to the soul, so if it were to be put down, it would just be reborn again, and they’ll have to go looking for it again, the Toad seemed to understand that. The thing is that, it was the same case for Luigi, although Luigi was lucky that he was so overlooked that nobody would even guess that he had really destructive power, more than enough to destroy the world, even more than one._ _ _

___ _

___Luigi was finally at the elevator, the Toad entered the elevator, waving to Luigi who waved back as the door closed, Luigi waited until the Toad was at the basement floor to finally input the button into the elevator. Meanwhile Hellen was still in her office, two of her staff floated there, Goob’s seemed shaken by her anger, Hellen angry pointed to her left as she said “Get, him!” with an angry tone, the Goob’s reacted, but quickly flew away with both scared and worried faces. Hellen was definitely not happy with how fast Luigi was, he even defeated Amadeus, and she knew how dangerous he was when he was pissed, not as dangerous as Hellen but, pretty close to her rage._ _ _

___ _

___Luigi’s VB ringed, Luigi took it out, “Luigi! You’ve managed to find one of your friends! How many does that leave, though?” the professor asked, “F-Four” Luigi answered. “I see…. Two Toads and Princess Peach. Oh! And your big brother too! He’s still captured. Seems like there’s a bit more work to do, wouldn’t you say? Well, good luck! Heh heh heh!” the professor ended the call. Luigi put his VB back in his pockets, and rubbed his eyes again. Luigi clicked the button which opened the elevator doors, and inserted the button to the sixth floor, The Castle MacFrights, huh? That sounded like it was more of a knight’s themed floor but, who knows?_ _ _

___ _

___The professor was still in his lab, now he at least had some company, although he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Luigi and his big heart, he remembers the first time when he saw Luigi hunt ghosts down, and he remembers Luigi asking him to release the portrait ghosts, which was mostly for the better, especially since ghosts in evershade valley were not only friendly, but some of them were willing to help the professor with his research. E.Gadd releasing those ghosts from the painting was definitely one of the choices he considered to be for the best. E.Gadd may not be the greatest when it comes to speaking but, the professor did care for Luigi, otherwise he would have left this damn hotel, he for now can just hope that Luigi would be alright._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was bit shorter, but not much happens on this floor. I still think that the poltergust is heavy!  
> Errors are annoying


	7. Mario’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While our hero in green is hunting ghosts, the hero in red is in the dreamland, unable to do anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, what does really happened in those paintings? I know it stops time but maybe it’s like sleeping for those inside….

Mario was in the landscape, laying underneath the cherry blossom tree, it was a sunny day, truly remarkable. But…. Despite the beauty, Mario felt like something was wrong, and he knew that feeling, something was wrong with his little bro, as proven many times by many people, in twins bond there’s usually the thing that, when one twin is happy, the other one is, when one twin is sad, the other one is too, and so on. Mario had tried getting up before but to no avail, for some reason he could not move, until suddenly. Mario was now able to get up, he did question why he couldn’t move at all but, it didn’t matter now, he can move and find his brother. 

Mario started running, but quickly stopped to see that he wasn’t moving forward. What was happening? The hero made a confused face as he looked around, he thought that maybe just simply walking might work, after all, what choice did the man in red had? Mario started walking and…. It surprisingly worked. He walked away only a few steps away from the tree, until he hit an invisible wall, and the world around him turned dark. Mario looked around him only to see himself in a small room, which only contained a screen, Mario looked at the screen, and the screen showed what looked like someone else’s perspective. 

The person seemed to be in some short of arena, in seats were what looked like cardboard ghosts, and in the ring of the arena was a…. ghost knight, that’s weird. The person started running around, while they did, Mario noticed that the person had white gloves and green sleeves, so far, he only knew one person who wore those, _Luigi _. He was watching from his brother’s perspective but…. Why was Luigi there in a first place? Mario wondered as he watched his brother slam the knight around. At one point, Luigi seemed _really _tired, the knight noticed that and laughed. But despite Luigi’s tired state, Mario felt like Luigi did have a plan….____

The knight’s armor seemed like it was going to be destroyed soon, the knight’s fake horse started running towards Luigi, Mario couldn’t watch but…. When the knight got close, Luigi seemed like he had pressed a button that made him float up. As Luigi was in midair, he looked down at the knight, and shot some kind of plunger at the knight. Luigi sucked the rope that was at the plunger’s edge, spun in midair, and slammed the knight on the ground. Luigi’s legs touched the ground second after he had slammed the ghosts, afterwards proceeding to slam the ghost again, breaking his armor. The ghost held a sword and a shield, as he began to spin around, trying to hit Luigi, then the screen became static. 

“ _What is going on? _” Mario though, he thought that maybe there was a way out of the small room that he was in, but the walls seemed to fall by themselves. Mario made a confused face, but quickly shook it off and started walking, he didn’t even knew where he was at but it didn’t matter, only thing he knew was that his bro was in trouble, and he needed to help him. As he walked, he tried to think how he got to where he is now, he remembers being in a hotel…. It hit him! He remembers trying to fight King Boo, trying to protect Princess Peach, he remembers a painting frame being slammed onto him, afterwards everything went black…. “Am I in a painting?!?” He though aloud.__

It made sense now, he remembers being trapped in a painting before, and that he felt like he was sleeping, meaning that what the screen had showed him was Luigi fighting a ghost, it made sense why he fought him, well, kind of. Nevertheless, Luigi was coming to save him, Mario knew that he couldn’t really do anything since, well, in the painting the time is completely stopped, meaning he couldn’t even move, or wake up for that matter. So all he could do is hope that his little bro would be alright, after all, he knew that Luigi had fear of ghosts, and that he had fought them before, alone and with Mario by his side. But King Boo seemed more pissed of this time, Luigi wasn’t going to have an easy time defeating him again. 

\---- _four minutes ago…._

Hellen had watched Luigi fight MacFrights, at the moment when Luigi looked like he was on edge of sleeping, she grinned. Her grin was big, and this time, King Boo was watching too, as having nothing else to really do at the time. He was definitely happy to see Luigi on edge of finally losing, which got ruined when Luigi flew up by pressing a button on his vacuum, shot the plunger at Hellen’s knightly staff, spun in midair and slammed him on the ground. At that moment, both King Boo and Hellen’s mouth widened, Hellen may have not known Luigi but King Boo knew a little, he certainly hadn’t expected him to do this. He admitted that it may looked cool, if it wasn’t for the fact that Luigi hadn’t won at the end. 

Luigi definitely looked a bit tired at the moment, but he definitely wasn’t, as he had slept before, it didn’t really matter. King Boo was really pissed, more than Hellen was, she does try to keep her cool around her _DEAREST_ King Boo. The King took a breath in and out, he should’ve have known that these ghosts were incapable of knocking Luigi out. But he does still give them a chance, for a reason he himself can’t figure out, maybe he just didn’t feel like doing thing’s himself. As a King, that’s pretty usual, letting those that are either royal to you, and/or are controlled by you, do the job they’re meant to, he does wish that he could just beat Luigi himself. 

The King was at the balcony again, just staring into the night, all he could really do is imagine how satisfying it will be once he has the plumber on his wall, just in the middle of other painting’s, of his friends and his brother, and that damn professor, who is responsible for the King being stuck in a painting. He does wonder how his throne should look like? Definitely had to have purple and gold colors, something to match him definitely. Now that he thought of it, he does wonder how will the ghosts get Luigi up here after they knock him out (if they succeed at all)? Since Luigi can’t really, well, go through walls, they must have it planned out, right? 

\---- 

Back in Mario’s dream, he was walking in the dark dreamland. There was nothing to do, and especially since all the Mario could think of was his brother, Mario had seen how the King had changed, he definitely seemed a pissed, Mario hoped Luigi would be alright. There appeared another screen, which showed an image, it seemed really blurry at the time, so he couldn’t make out what was it exactly, although it looked like there was a round white ball infront of it, could that be King Boo? It seemed like him, it even had visible black…. Bags? Or whatever the thing around King Boo’s eyes was. The screen disappeared yet once again, leaving Mario only to his thought’s as he continued walking in the Dreamland. 

The Dreamland had made some sort of stairs appear, the stairs seemed like a normal stairs, expect that these had vines, “Huh?” was all Mario had said. He thought of going up, wherever they may lead, after all, it’s not like he can really die, can he? Usually when you’re about to die in a dream, whatever is about to kill you makes you wake up the second you die, but he couldn’t really wake up since he was in a painting frame, where the time is not meant to go on, so what would really happened? Would he just wake up somewhere in the Dreamland again? That’s most likely to happened, just appearing in another place in Dreamland, just like in a video game, right? 

Mario started walking up the stairs, but they seem to move by themselves, so Mario didn’t really have to walk, _phew_. The stairs took him to some sort of a plant, blue plant with thin teeth’s, it seemed as if it were breathing. Mario tapped the plant with his finger, which lead to the plant screaming. Mario covered his ears, until the plant had finally stopped, and opened itself, revealing dinosaur’s skeleton. The skeleton started growing, and growing, until it became a small giant. Didn’t make sense but, it wasn’t real since, well, this is all a dream. The dinosaur roared, ready to attack the plumber, who was already in position to fight, until some sort of green goo surrounded the dinosaur. 

The dinosaur started breaking, until it was nothing but dust of broken bones, there appeared a golden button which…. Had a number on it. As Mario was about to pick it up, but it flew away, the plumber felt as if he was suppost to be surprised, but he wasn’t, after all, this is _all just a dream_ , anything random can happened. Mario continued walking the Dreamland, which became to look more like a sewer, which was definitely weird. Of course, Mario had experiences with sewers before, but something about this one felt wrong…. Mario saw his brother! He saw Luigi standing on some sort of a platform, the appeared something behind him but Mario couldn’t figure out what it was…. 

\--- _Meanwhile, in the real world…._

Hellen had been in her office the entire…. 19 minutes…. Time definitely wasn’t going fast. That aside, she had witnessed Luigi getting the elevator button from Morty who…. She herself doesn’t really know why she gave him the button, and had told King Boo not to posses him. She had seen Luigi chase around her dearest polterkitty, getting smacked on his head by one of her employee with a flashlight definitely felt refreshing, Luigi was taking off polterkitty’s tails when the cat was in her angry mode, and getting the button she swallowed. Hellen was pissed, but thankful her kitty escaped, and her dearest kitty was once again, back in Hellen’s lap, who did nothing expect watch the security camera’s. 

She had watched Luigi fight the skeleton of a dinosaur on the ninth floor, who was revealed to be, the Ug, another one of her workers, who was defeated by Luigi. She’d witnessed the man freeing one of the toads the blue one to be exact, she didn’t give a f- uh, she didn’t care about the toad’s name. The blue toad had an elevator button with him, who quickly passed to to Luigi, who headed towards the basement, he was going to where Clem, another one of her main staff was at. He was definitely a nasty one, if anyone can defeat Luigi, it had to be him, and there was no doubt. Hellen was about to facepalm when she saw Clem sleeping, she was thankful to Luigi’s clumsiness that he was awake. 

Luigi was now in the second basement, standing infront what looked like a vault door, next to it was a big window, Luigi looked through it, only to find that ghost from before pushing a heavy lever upwards. Luigi looked behind him, only to see the water rising, huh, so that’s what he did. Luigi was standing on a balcony, not for long though. The ghost phased thought the glass, scaring the poor guy, Luigi tripped and fell over the balcony as the ghost laughed, the ghost vanished through the vault’s door. Luigi hit the water, of course, Luigi can swim, from all the adventures he went with his brother, they’d often have to be underwater, and breathe underwater for a long time. The problem here was, well, Luigi has a heavy vacuum on his back that he cannot take off…. 

Luigi sunk in the water, this time he had to concentrate on breathing underwater…. Again, as he was sinking down, his hat floated up, to bad Luigi wasn’t able to grab it. Luigi’s legs hit the bottom of the ground, he walked a few steps forward before reaching the yellow stairs. Despite the heavy poltergust on his back, Luigi was able to a jump a little, since the water makes everything easier. The plumber climbed the stairs, coughing some of water out. He took a little breath before E.Gadd had called him, “You’ve gotten yourself into a real mess there, Luigi. Good news through. The Poltergust G-00 has been tested in depths up to…. I forget. Really deep. What’s important is, it’s waterproof! But because that ghost used the switch to control the water levels, your path is blocked. I think you could walk along the sewer waterway and reach the switch…. Give it a try! You’ve got to return the water to its original levels and go after that ghost!” The call ended. 

Hellen was _STILL_ in her main office, she saw how Luigi almost drowned to death, she can’t say she wasn’t happy, but she was definitely annoyed, King Boo had ordered the man alive, doesn’t matter if he’s injured, as long as he’s alive King Boo will be happy. Watching through the security camera in Clem’s _so-called-office_ , Luigi activated the coffee machine for…. A reason Hellen didn’t know for sure, but what was for sure is that Luigi destroyed the consoles. The coffee spilled everywhere and the consoles exploded, Luigi put his hands over his face and looked down, he definitely did not seem happy about the explosion he caused, the same level of unhappiness the Hellen held. “How DARE he, going around and destroying my hotel!” Hellen spoke out aloud, with each second, her rage only grew, she couldn’t wait to have Luigi locked up in a painting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me over questioning things in life. Also, I’ve seen people talking about how in the third game, King Boo seems as if he wants Luigi dead, and to that I say…. Although yes, the traps were deadly, I think that was on Hellen or something. But try thinking as if you were King Boo, would you rather send someone who stopped your plans in past to the afterlife, or keep them prisoner?


	8. Let’s Go Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi is getting closer and closer to saving his brother and the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that feeling when you want to get to the important parts, but if you don’t write the “uninteresting” parts, it would feel lazy just skipping them?

Luigi is now on a 12th floor, before that, Luigi had been in a second basement where he got swallowed by a chest, almost drowned again, and had to fight the ghost in a _'pool'_. He won in the end and went to the 10th floor, where the theme was Egyptian, and despite it, it was definitely cold. There was a lot of sand there, and what looked like a pyramid, and of course, there were traps there. After getting through them all (including that fact that Luigi had to climb all the way back up), he had to fight the Egyptian themed ghost and her sand statue. After he won, he got a button to the 11th floor, where he fought three magicians in their little dimension, where after a few spins, he finally had won. 

“Luigi! Thanks to that boat in your way, it doesn’t look like you can go any farther. What is a boat even doing there….” E.Gadd spoke through VB. Luigi was infront of a broken-ish boat that was blocking the door, “Hey! Good timing though! Could you come back to the lab? Something bad has happened and…. Well, I’ll tell you the details later. Just get back to the lab, OK? I’ll be waiting! Hurry!” E.Gadd ended the call, _“Oh no! What happened?”_ Luigi thought. He headed back to the elevator, pressing the button for the basement one. In the lab, he was greeted by the professor and one of the toads…. Wait! Where’s the red toad? 

“Ah, Luigi. I’ve been waiting for you!” the professor spoke. Luigi pointed towards where one of the toads was at before and asked “W-Where’s the toad?” to which the professor responded by “Hm? There’s one toad missing? Uh…. Right. That was the bad thing I’d mentioned. You see, I was actually thinking about further modifying your Poltergust G-00. You know, powering it up. I was confident that the part I would need to modify the Poltergust G-00 was in the hotel…. So I had a toad go look for it.” Luigi acted surprised. “But…. Well, come look at this, Luigi. It’s footage from a camera that I gave toad!”. The professor moved his chair to the right and showed the big screen next to him, the video played…. 

On the screen was a room Luigi had been in before, the camera seemed to be on the toad’s head. The toad held some sort of object which…. Luigi couldn’t figure out what it was, didn’t really matter now. Infront of the toad appeared one of those big shouldered ghosts, Slinker was what E.Gadd called them. The ghost had scared the toad and tried to grab him, but failed when the little guy ran away, opening the door behind him. As the toad ran, he tripped and dropped the thing needed to upgrade the Poltergust. The ghost appeared again and scared the toad, but as he was about to grab him, the ghost noticed the thing the toad was carrying. 

As the ghost was distracted, the toad got up, turned around, and ran to his left. The toad saw the door that was nearby and opened them, inside of a room there were boxes and two green pipes. Toad decided to climb up the boxes, when he got up there his camera had been hit by the lantern that was handing there, brightening the room. The toad wanted to get the camera back, but it was too risky right now, and as the toad crawled, the boxes fell onto the camera, seemingly destroying it for good. The video ended, and Luigi made both worried and scared noises as he put his left hand close to his mouth, he hoped the toad was alright. The professors chair turned towards Luigi, and the professor sat down. 

“It seems toad was attacked by a ghost in the place where the footage was taken.” E.Gadd spoke as Luigi looked down and shook his head left and right slowly, “Listen, Luigi! This footage is a clue! You’ll have to use what was in the footage to track toad down! Oh! But above all else, you simply must bring me that part! My invention is at stake. You obviously agree that this is a mission of the utmost importance, right? Heh heh heh! Get to it, Luigi!”, the professor got back to doing…. Whatever he was doing, Luigi cared more about saving his friend in this situation, so he needed to focus on that first. As Luigi got to the elevator, he pressed the button that would take him to the second basement, he knew the place looked familiar. 

While Luigi was in the second basement, King Boo decided to clean the painting frame that had been prepared for Luigi. Although King Boo was disappointed that the frame didn’t really have anything special on it, he grinned when he realized that the frame will have _someone_ special _in_ it soon, of course, he was thinking of Luigi being in it. The King doubted that Hellen’s staff would be the one to capture him, King Boo was most likely to have to do it himself. King Boo really wished he had one of those painting frames which don't stop time to those inside of it, too bad that those were very rare to find, and the only one he had was now in professor’s lab. He really wished that he had it so that he could always scare Luigi but, this frame will have to do. 

\---- 

After a lot f trouble, Luigi finally got the toad back, _AND_ the part that E.Gadd required. Luigi felt really bad because he had to launch the toad somewhere upwards to get the part that the professor needed, not to mention launching him two more times to get the ladders down, and the wheel needed to open one of the doors, but Luigi did give a high-five to the toad for the help. There were ghosts who tried to take the toad away, but in the end, the toad was safe and sound, with the professor. “Ah! Thanks for bringing back the part, Luigi! Now hand it over!” E.Gadd ordered, Luigi took out the part that E.Gadd required from his pocket and handed it to the professor. The professor took out a small piece from the part, put it in his pockets, and threw away the part. 

Luigi’s face definitely look disappointed as the professor spoke “What are you doing? Give me the Poltergust G-00 too! Come on, COME ON!”, Luigi took off the Poltergust from his back and gave it to E.Gadd, as E.Gadd was _upgrading_ the Poltergust, the toad’s talked to eachothers, Luigi knows that it’s rude to listen to other’s conversations, so he tried to ignore the toad’s, Luigi looked curiously at what the professor was doing. E.Gadd finally finished and turned back to Luigi, “Heh heh heh! Now what do you think of that! I’ve completed my modification to the Poltergust G-00!” E.Gadd spoke. Luigi took the Poltergust and put it on his back, he wondered what the modification was now…. 

“I call it Super Suction! It has increased the suction power exponentially! Heh heh heh! …. Unfortunately, you have to plug it in to a special electrical socket in order to use Super Suction. A minor inconvenience that you can surely handle!” E.Gadd spoke as Luigi looked down and shook his head left and right slowly. “I’m sure you’ll be able to find a few suck sockets in this hotel. Try it out as soon as you find one! By the way, didn’t you mention before that there was a part of a boat in your way in The Special Oatch, Luigi?” E.Gadd asked, Luigi shook his head up and down. “That’d be no match for the overwhelming power of Super Suction! Head back there, and look for one of those electrical sockets I mentioned!” the professor spoke. E.Gadd turned around and got back to doing…. Whatever he was doing as Luigi exited the lab. 

As Luigi was in the elevator, his mind kept racing yet again, it had been the whole time, and he didn’t really know why. Usually when that happens, he would mostly hum, or try think about something else, and the thing that was most confusing is that Luigi wasn’t thinking about _what if he couldn’t save his friends_ , but it was more about himself. He remembers a lot of people calling him a loser which, he started to really believe, when something is told to another person enough times, they eventually believe that it’s true, Luigi believed that he was the loser that people told him he was. Luigi never got angry, and was never much annoyed, the only times that he was annoyed is when Wario and Waluigi would try and prank him, and when Waluigi would tease him but other than that, he was never really annoyed. 

Luigi was back at the 12th floor, he immediately saw the socket that E.Gadd had talked about. As Luigi got closer to it, it shined at him, making him back away, afterwards Luigi slowly got closer to it again, and it reacted by making some sort of orange electrical line which attached itself to the Poltergust G-00. Luigi could feel the Poltergust shake, when Luigi pressed the button for sucking…. It started sucking everything up, eventually sucking the whole boat up, wow. E.Gadd definitely chose the right name, but aside from that, the boat was gone _as if Luigi couldn’t have caused more destruction by himself_ , and the door passage was no longer blocked. 

Poltergust shaked a bit, but it returned to being a flashlight quickly. Luigi opened the big, Roundy wooden door, only to see what looked like a restaurant, one of those you’d find in sea-themed places, and the walls looked as if it was a cave. As Luigi walked towards the end of a _‘cave’_ , the skull shaped part at the end opened its mouth, revealing the wooden door. Luigi opened the door, only to see what looked like a small beach with a bridge on it, water, and the ship in the distance. _“How am I gonna get to that ship?”_ Luigi though, as Luigi got to the bridge, he noticed a bell that was to his left. He turned to the left and rang the bell, when he turned back to the right, he noticed the ship moving. 

The boat moved towards where the fog was, making it impossible to see where it was at. Luigi put his left hand above his eyes and looked closer, trying to spot the boat. “Woo?” was what Luigi said as he looked left and right, the ship revealed itself, coming closer to the bridge Luigi was on and splashed him in the process, making Luigi cover himself. On the ship there was a small wooden _‘bridge’_ , it was above Luigi. As Luigi was about move away, he tripped and fell down, but quickly jumped forwards before getting crushed by the boats _’bridge’_ , the _’bridge’_ moved a bit farther away, until it got itself on the right spot, Luigi got up and walked on the ship, on it were boxes which had candles on it, and small wooden chairs. 

“Wooow” Luigi said as he looked around, it definitely look nice, until he looked to his left and up, where he spotted a painting of his friend toad, yellow one to be exact. Luigi turned around and started scratching above his left ear, where were the ghosts? Of course, Luigi did not want to fight but, this seemed suspicious. Luigi stopped scratching and looked left and right, he walked closer to the sips entrance, when suddenly, a shark ghost with an eyepatch and a hook jumped out of the ocean, landing on the ship. The ghost moved his eyepatch away with his hook, showing Luigi where the button was, and quickly putting the eyepatch back. 

The ghost jumped to its left, phasing through the wood, making what looked like a face on the ships ground. It had red eye, and inside of its _‘mouth’_ was burning red, it had white wooden teeth, which looked very sharp. One of those thin yellow ghosts showed up, and started throwing explosive barrels towards Luigi, Luigi tried his best to dodge, although he was hit once or twice, which gave Luigi an idea. Luigi took one of the bombs and threw it into the _’faces’_ mouth, and it caused a small explosion, it worked. Now all Luigi had to do was…. Do it all over again…. Oh boy, this wasn’t going to be over soon. 

After Luigi had done it the second time, the ghost shark came out, and spat around, most likely trying to get the taste of the explosion and fire out. Luigi tried flashing him, only to fail as the ghost had an eyepatch blocking the light. The ghost tried hitting Luigi with its hook, which Luigi ran away from. The ghost had his hook stuck in ships ground, while the ghost was distracted by trying to get his hook out of the ships ground, Luigi flashed him, and started sucking. Luigi slammed the ghost, after the fourth slam, the ghost got away, phasing through the ships ground again and making the on the ships ground again, it looked like Luigi had to do the process over again. 

Luigi repeated what he did before, but instead of the ghost shark making the face again, he got angry and tried to bite Luigi, who quickly jumped to his right and landed on the ships ground. The ghost phased through the ships wall, Luigi got up and looked, only for that wall to slowly turn into the bigger face. It roared as Luigi screamed. As the ship started to tilt itself towards where the face was, Luigi noticed that at the other side, there was what looked like a smaller version of one of those rounds where you usually shoot arrows at. Luigi shot his plunger at it and sucked the rope, Luigi was holding onto it until the ship tilted itself back to where it was before. 

Above the face appeared yet again, four thin ghosts which started throwing explosive barrels at Luigi. Luigi got hit by one, but he got up quickly and took one of the explosive barrels, and threw it into the faces mouth. Luigi did so two more times, until the ship started tilting again, Luigi did as before to avoid being eaten by the face, until the ship tilted itself back to normal again. The four ghosts appeared again and did the exact same thing, Luigi did same as before again, until the shark flew out of it, spitting everywhere to get the fire out of his mouth. The shark attacked Luigi with his hook, Luigi dodged by running away from it, the hook got stuck, and Luigi shined his light at the ghost. 

Luigi started sucking up the ghost, after slamming it four times, Luigi started turning the handle on the Poltergust as if it were a fishing rod, meanwhile the ghost was jumping as if he was a fish, well, he was technically a shark, nonetheless. The ghost was finally sucked in, and the Poltergust spat out the elevator button. As Luigi placed the button in his pocket, Polterpup showed up, only to push down the ladders, Luigi smiled. Luigi climbed up the ladder, when he got up there, Polterpup was nowhere to be seen. Luigi shined his darklight at the painting frame which held his friend toad inside, toad came jumping out of the painting, landing in Luigi’s arms, Luigi placed the toad down as he said “Phew”. 

Toad turned around and placed his right hand behind his head, he definitely felt a little embarrassed. E.Gadd called and said “Well done, Luigi! That’s another toad rescued! Like always, toad should wait with me in the lab until things are safe. Why don’t you take toad to the elevator, Luigi?” the professor ended the call. Luigi got onto the ladders, toad holding onto the Poltergust G-00, as usual, Luigi climbed down the stairs, once he hit the ground, the toad got off. Luigi and toad walked down the ships bridge, leaving not only the ship, but the room too. They were at the _’cave’_ , as they walked back towards the door on the other side, they…. Haven’t seen any ghosts, that’s weird, but nonetheless, Luigi and toad made it to the elevator, where Luigi dropped off the toad. 

The toad waved to Luigi who waved back as the elevator doors closed. Back at Hellen’s office, she was _PISSED_ , her hands on her chair, angry breathing, insane expression, everything. She tried to shake the anger off, but failed, _“That little- UGH!”_ Hellen thought. King Boo showed up behind her with a disappointed and annoyed expression, when she realized that he was behind her, she immediately stopped as her chair turned to the King. She quickly calmed herself a bit as she put on more makeup, getting off the chair, and going around her desk to be closer to King Boo. “K-K-K-K-King Boo! There was just a tiny slipup….” Hellen spoke as she held her hands together 

“But it’s no problem! Not at all! We’ll have Luigi locked away soon! If I could just have a little bit more time….” She hoped he’d listen. “No” King Boo said as he looked down and shook his head left and right, he had enough of Luigi defeating him. King Boo looked at Mario’s and Peace’s paintings and Hellen held her right hand up with a shocked face, this wasn’t how it was suppost to be. As King Boo looked at the paintings, he grinned. He had a plan, he took Peace’s painting with him, and ruined Hellen’s desk in the process, leaving Mario’s painting with Hellen. Hellen looked down and sighed, her sadness slowly turned into anger, she was yet again pissed. She trusted her staff to get him, she hoped they wouldn’t disappoint her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember watching videos where people talk to Mario and Luigi (aka Charles Martinet), and I remember in one of them, Luigi said: “You know what they say, I’m a tough cookie”, “A very tough cookie with a green hat on”. Please protect this man


	9. A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to face the hotel owner, however Luigi has some other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how in the notes at the end of the first chapter I’ve described that I have a theory about Mr. L being kind of a voice in Luigi’s head (although he’s definitely more than ‘just a voice’), well in next chapter, I’m gonna call him a ‘voice’, because for some reason, I feel like if he were to say anything, it would feel as if he was there psychically, so unless Luigi is dreaming or something like that, I’ll call Mr. L a ‘voice’.

Luigi was headed towards the 15th floor, it was time to face Hellen Gravely. Underneath Luigi’s clothes, he had bruises, similar amount that he had back when he fought ghosts first and second time. Punches from Goob’s, slams by Hammers, Oozer’s throwing thing’s at him, his shoulders being tightly squeezed by Slinker’s, his leg being squeezed and his butt being hit by Trapper’s, his arms being squeezed by plants, it definitely wasn’t fun. Luigi’s head on the other side seemed untouched, even the wound that he got on the second floor just…. Disappeared, as if it never happened, he had to ask E.Gadd what kind of medicine did he use. Aside from all that, Luigi knew he had to save his friends, and most likely fight the hotel owner. 

It was sad that Luigi has too much self-doubt to even realize how much of an invincible hero he was, always getting right back up whenever he would get knocked down, being able to resist a Floro Sprout enough to let his brother, Peach and Bowser defeat Dimentio, being invulnerable in his deepest dreams, ext. It was also sad that he never got recognized, people either only know his brother or mock him, sure there were people which did give Luigi recognition he needed, but sometimes he considered not getting recognized better than getting mocked at because he really disliked himself for being a _’coward’_ or a _’wimpy man’_ as they would call him, he really wanted to be brave like his brother. Another reason that it was considered better to be unrecognized than mocked is because he was just too shy. 

The elevator door opened, at first Luigi was scared as usual, but looking around, he was really impressed because the 15th floor really looked nice, dark themed but nice. Walking to his left, the big screen in the room turned on, revealing Hellen Gravely herself. Hellen noticed this and quickly implied her makeup on, when she finished, she put it down and spoke “Tch! How could my staff be so incompetent?! There’s no way Luigi should have gotten this far!” with her hands raised up and her face looking really pissed. Hellen moved her hair a bit and got closer to the camera, placing her hands on her desk, “I suppose I underestimated you and that professor…. Just a tad. Congratulations on making it all the way up here, but that doesn’t mean you’ve won! Actually, this could be very, very good! You, Luigi…. You’re about to become the ultimate gift!” 

Hellen raised her left hand, making a pretty chilled and evil face as she spoke “Once I capture you and offer you to King Boo, he’ll be absolutely delighted with me! In a way, this worked out splendidly. You might as well have wrapped yourself!”. Hellen fisted her hand as made an angry face “Maybe King Boo will decide to display you next to this painting…. I’ll have to ask him!” she spoke as the camera zoomed away and revealed Mario’s painting hanging above Hellen Gravely. “AH!” Luigi reacted, afterwards putting his teeth together and looking at the room’s screens, the camera returned to look at Hellen, who looked at it raising her left hand “Luiiiiiigi! If you want to save Mario, you’ll have to come and find me! Try not to faint from sheer terror before then. I’ll be waiting in anticipation!” Hellen taunted Luigi. Hellen implied her makeup on as Luigi raised his hands and said “Mario.”. 

The screen turned off, Luigi turned to look at what looked like a blocked off pipe on Luigi’s right, Luigi started heading towards it which was interrupted by the professor’s call “Luigi, did you see that? That was you big brother! That means the hotel owner is finally making an appearance! It’s finally time for you two to face off! Track down the hotel owner and rescue Mario!” E.Gadd ended the call. Luigi headed towards the blocked off pipe, removing whatever was blocking it and calling Gooigi out of his tank. Gooigi entered the pipe which led him to a small room, in a room was a pipe, Luigi’s wanted poster, and a fan mechanism. Gooigi entered a pipe that was in a room which led him to a top of the mechanism, in front of Gooigi was a chain with a ball at the end of it, Gooigi sucked in the ball, and dropped down, revealing a big golden door behind the screen. 

Luigi called Gooigi back to his tank as he opened the door, revealing three hallways, two mirrors at the centered hallway and a camera. Luigi headed towards the hallway on the right, as he walked the air slowly started to get foggy, and Luigi noticed two Egyptian themed painting frames, one of King Boo, and another of Hellen Gravely. Luigi walked to his left, but noticed that on the ground, it looked like there was suppost to be a door there, so Luigi shined his darklight at it, and sucked up the blue balls, revealing the door with a light above it. Luigi walked inside the room, it looked like a nice living room, white couches, fire place, and a panting above it, although it was a painting of King Boo. 

At the end of a room was another painting of King Boo, but this one had a golden windmill on it, Luigi blew at it, and to his surprise the part of the living room started tilting to right, revealing some sort of a key, it had a green gem on top of it, but the key was behind lasers. Luigi blew at the windmill, until it revealed a switch which was activated, it looked like Luigi had to go from behind to get to it. Luigi called Gooigi out again, who blew at the windmill, returning the living room to how it looked before, Luigi climbed the staircase, afterwards Gooigi blew at the windmill again, returning it to where the switch was at. Luigi pulled the switch down, deactivating the lasers. Luigi walked away from it and Gooigi blew at the windmill until it revealed the key, Luigi thanked his gooey as he returned to his tank, Luigi took the key and exited the room. 

When Luigi exited the room, the floor was filled with sand, with snaked inside of it. As Luigi sucked up the sand, it revealed a mummy, or at least a ghost wearing a mummy costume. Luigi shined his light at it, making it charge towards him, Luigi moved away and it bumped into a wall and fell down, Luigi sucked up one of the bandages it wore, making it spin around until all of the bandages were removed, and the Goob was revealed. As Luigi shined his light at the Goob, another mummy came out of the sand, Luigi slammed the Goob onto the mummy, making it fall down as Luigi sucked up the Goob. As the mummy was on the ground, Luigi sucked up the bandage, making it spin around until the bandages were off and the Goob was revealed. 

As Luigi sucked up the Goob, there appeared another mummy and a Slinker. Luigi shined his light at the mummy and moved away when it changed towards him, Luigi sucked up the bandage again and revealed a Goob, as Luigi was about to shine his light at it, he got grabbed by a Slinker who started squeezing his arms very tightly, Luigi used a burst to break free and shinned his light at the Slinker, as he started to suck him up he slammed him onto a Goob, after successfully sucking up the Slinker, he sucked up the Goob as well. Luigi returned to where the main door was at, and headed towards the hallway on the left, as he started to walk towards where he saw a door, his leg got grabbed by a Trapper, Gooigi came out of the tank and helped Luigi break free, together they sucked two of Trapper’s tongues and slammed him on the ground. Luigi thanked Gooigi as he returned to his tank. 

Meanwhile King Boo was at the rooftop, waiting for the plumber to beat the hotel owner and come up there, he really believed that she would lose. Peaches’ painting was in the center, he remembers seeing her whenever Bowser would kidnap her. King Boo remembers the good old times when either he or his cousin would work with Bowser, they would be trying to stop the bros together, the only difference between Bowser and him was that King Boo didn’t care if Peach was hurt or not, so Mario might have to worry more than he usually does. But King Boo does wonder why and how is Bowser able to kidnap Luigi and he isn’t? Meanwhile Hellen was watching Luigi with security camera’s, as before, her staff were unable to knock the guy out, at least this time there were more, but the only thing they did was slow down Luigi, maybe he was finally going to pass out? She _still_ believed in her staff. 

\---- 

Alright, how could her staff be _THIS_ incompetent? There were _LOTS_ of ghosts surrounding Luigi and instead of attacking him non-stop, they stood and watched whenever Luigi would start sucking up one of them, and it was frustrating for Hellen. Meanwhile Luigi was missing one more key, he was now in a bathroom where the last key was at, he really though that bathroom looked nice. Door on his left was blocked off, so he had to go around to get to the key. Because Poltergust G-00 was too heavy for Luigi to jump, he had to use the burst to avoid the lasers, after Luigi deactivated the lasers, he went to where the key was, unfortunately the key was in the middle of a deep bathtub. Luigi saw that the key was in one of those inflatable water balloons, so tried turning on the water to make it rise. 

His plan worked and he got the key, when he exited the bathroom, he headed towards the big statue of King Boo, where he needed to insert the key. As he got near, there appeared purple gates, blocking the way. On Luigi’s left and right were mini Goob’s, after Luigi shined his light at them and sucked them up, afterwards three Goob’s and a Hammer appeared, Luigi shined his light at them, but only caught two Goob’s while the third one and a Hammer just watched. After sucking them up, Luigi flashed his light at the remaining two ghosts, and sucked them up. When the purple gates disappeared, Luigi started thinking again, he thought about why the ghosts didn’t attack when he would start sucking up the other ghosts, did they consider him such a loser that they felt as if they didn’t even need to attack him? 

That’s it! Luigi really couldn’t take all these thoughts anymore, he really didn’t know why they wouldn’t leave him alone this time, so he made a plan. He headed back towards the elevator, pressing the button for the basement 1. When the elevator got there, Luigi went towards the garage, into E.Gadd’s lab. E.Gadd wondered why Luigi came, although Luigi didn’t explain why exacly, he told E.Gadd his plan, the professor disliked the idea of it, but Luigi gave him the expression that it needed to be done, and finally, the professor agreed to go along Luigi’s plan. Luigi leaved the Poltergust with the professor, and headed towards the elevator, meanwhile the professor returned his lab into a small thing and put it in his car, vault which held the ghosts inside was in the back of his car with toads. 

Luigi was back at the 15th floor, without his Poltergust with him, he hoped that there were no more ghosts around. Luigi came to where King Boo’s big statue was at, and inserted all four keys inside King Boo’s tongue, the door opened, revealing Hellen’s office. Luigi walked inside as Hellen clearly expected him, “Hello?” was all Luigi had said before Hellen started speaking, “Well well well…. I honestly didn’t think you’d have it in you. A scaredy-cat like you, making it this far…. You’re just _FULL_ of surprises!”. As she turned her chair around, about to say something, she noticed that Luigi didn’t have his vacuum with him, and raised her eyebrow, did he finally plan on giving up? Did he realize that he’ll lose either way? Or is she just underestimating him again? 

“W-W-W-W-Wait!” Luigi spoke as he raised his hands, oh boy, this was going to be hard for him. Luigi always had trouble speaking when he was shaken, not to mention the stuttering, but right now it’s what he needed to do, and speaking to both Hellen and King Boo will be the hardest thing he’d have to do. But he did always have a backup plan, in his pockets, he had in invisibility flower, he remembers using it before to save Wario, this time he can use it to escape if the plan fails. Hellen’s angry face slowly faded away, “Well, well well…. Look who’s finally speaking. Are you here because you’ve realized that you’ll lose either way?” Hellen spoke. “A-A-A-A-Actually, I-I-I wanted t-to speak to K-K-King B-Boo.” Luigi spoke as he taped his thumps together. 

For some reason, this got Hellen interested, like she said, he was definitely full of surprises, she decided to follow along with whatever Luigi was trying to do here. But before leaving, she snapped her fingers two times, first time to lock the door behind Luigi, and second time to make the wall with Mario’s painting flip around, making sure that Luigi couldn’t use his rainbow-ish light on it. “Very well then. But no tricks, Luigi!” she said as she pointed at him and spoke with a threatening tone. She phased through the wall, most likely going to where King Boo was at, Luigi was definitely nervous, what if this didn’t work and he fails to escape? The whole world would be doomed, King Boo would become the ruthless leader he wanted to be, he and his friends would be trapped in paintings for most likely eternity. 

All he could do is hope that his plan would work, but that raised another question, how would Luigi know that King Boo would go along? Would King Boo even consider giving up so much for a small price? All Luigi could do is really just hope that he would go along. Luigi’s plan seemed so simple when he first thought about it, offering himself and the ghosts in return to letting Princess Peach, the ruler of a kingdom and his brother, the famous hero everyone knew, loved and cherished go. For Luigi, he saw it as giving up a big price and in return getting a small price since he didn't consider himself worth much but, he’d have to hope that it would work. King Boo phased through the wall, Luigi was already shivering as the King smiled, poor Luigi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of the golf games, if Luigi gets double bogey, he will call himself a loser, which my heart CANNOT TAKE!


	10. A New Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Boo shows interest in Luigi’s trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to mention, remember when in one of the notes I’ve said that there are characters who curse, try not to, or don’t curse at all? Just gonna clarify that I've decided to remove that idea, for some reason it just doesn't sit well with me, despite my fanfic being kind of "If Marioverse wasn't E rated"

_“You’re an idiot, Luigi!” “Don’t do this!” “We’re fucked!” “Turn back, Luigi!”_ those were the words that the _’voice’_ in his head kept telling him as soon as he headed towards the elevator without the Poltergust G-00. He was in Hellen’s office, locked in, but he still had a way out if he either changed his mind of if King Boo refuses the deal, which Luigi thinks will most likely happened, since Mario was more worth than him. Luigi always wanted to be like his brother, a brave hero who is strong and doesn’t get easily scared. Despite everything that he’s done Luigi didn’t saw himself as a hero, especially with his destructive powers which only cause damage, he saw himself as what others would call him, a loser that only gets in others way. Being a prisoner of your own mind isn’t fun. 

He remembers when Bowser would kidnap him, which he did wonder as to why would Bowser bother kidnapping him at all? Bowser only seems to be after Peach because, well, he’s in love with her, Luigi though at one point that Bowser does it to hurt Mario, but that didn’t really seem like something Bowser would do. Luigi was using a little bit of time that he had to think about other things, because he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to think again after being put in a painting, although his brother told him that it was like sleeping, and never being able to wake up. If that were true, he’ll at least have something to do…. Probably, he wasn’t really sure, of course he could go on and just do anything he wanted in his dreams but, what if it turns out to be a nightmare? What if he’s just stuck in a never-ending nightmare? 

Meanwhile King Boo was still on a rooftop, he got annoyed when he saw Hellen Gravely, but made a confused face once she told him that Luigi wanted to _talk_ to him. He certainly didn’t expect the plumber to want to talk to him, and what could have he wanted in a first place? If he was about to ask the King to let his friends go, the of course the King would reply negatively, but Luigi wasn’t that stupid, was he? King Boo decided to go along and go to Hellen’s office to speak to him. When he came in, there was a grin on King Boo’s face, just to scare the poor plumber. King Boo noticed that Luigi didn’t have his vacuum with him, was he really giving up? It seemed pretty foolish to come all the way up here and just give up right away. 

“Mwa ha ha! What have we here? A tiny plumber coming all the way up here to oppose me again! And where’s your little vacuum, Luigi? Are you finally ready to surrender, plumber?” King Boo spoke. Luigi held his hands close to each others as he gulped, as said before, Luigi had trouble speaking when he was shaken, and now he had to speak to the King who tried to capture him and take over the world, but he had to do this. “C-C-C-Can you let my f-f-friends go, p-please.” Luigi spoke, he was expecting the King to yell at him, maybe even just putting him inside the painting right up, but that wasn’t the case. King Boo made an angry face and asked “And what makes you think **_I_** would do that!?”, “B-B-Because I-I-I would like to m-make a t-t-trade.” Luigi answered.

Now the King was interested, he didn’t expect this from Luigi. What could he possibly have that would interest the King? It would have to be something that would make the King let all of them go, “Oh really now! And what do you, Luigi! Have to even offer?” King Boo asked as he tilted and spun in the midair, just for fun. “M-M-M-M-Myself.” Luigi said as he pointed at himself for a second before returning his right hand to where it was before, King Boo definitely didn’t expect Luigi to offer himself to save his friends, of course Luigi went out of his way and risked his life to save them but, this was a _WHOLE_ new different thing. And to top it all, King Boo was desperate to have Luigi on his wall, but so much to give up his other collections? 

“Hah! Do you really take me for someone so foolishly desperate, Luigi? You really think I’ll give up my collection for one of them?” King Boo spoke, getting closer to Luigi, “A-A-A-And E-E.Gadd will l-let the other g-g-ghosts o-out.” Luigi spoke as he took two steps backwards. Now this interested the King, it really seemed as if Luigi knew what the King was after, “Open the garage door, Hellen.” King Boo said to the hotel owner as he turned to her. She made a concerned face as she did what she was told. E.Gadd drove outside of the hotel, leaving the vault the ghosts were in on the hotel’s ground, he could always make another one so it wasn’t much of a problem. King Boo put a canon in the office’s balcony, and inserted Mario’s and Peaches inside, ready to just launch them out. 

Luigi watched as the canon fired the paintings into the woods, and all he could do is hope that E.Gadd would find them. A tear started running down Luigi face, but he quickly wiped it off, he knew that he had to be strong for them. “Aww, isn’t that adorable? Don’t worry, Luigi! It’ll soon be over” King Boo said as he tuned to Luigi, staring at his fearful eyes for a few seconds before saying “You’ll make a lovely painting, Luigi!”. King Boo moved his gaze towards Hellen, “How about you get a painting for our good friend, Luigi here, eh?” King Boo ordered, “Right away, King Boo.” Hellen said as she bowed. “Now, how about we have a little _talk_ , Luigi.” King Boo said to Luigi as Hellen phased through the wall. King Boo made a purple-ish fog appear around Luigi, and started moving him around, or better said, _SLAMMING_ him around Hellen’s office. 

As Hellen was getting the painting King Boo requested, there appeared her polterkitty, Hellen smiled as she came up to her dearest kitty, and said to her to go back to Hellen’s office. Polterkitty sat on her bed as she watched King Boo torture the poor plumber. Meanwhile Hellen wondered what could’ve drove Luigi to do this, did he just play smart by doing this because he would have lost either way? Or is she underestimating him again? She’d have to keep her eye on his frame when King Boo puts it on the wall. She picked up the painting, and headed back to her office, as she did, she heard something like a bag being thrown around her office, was that King Boo throwing Luigi around? Or was it something completely else? He did say the he wanted a _chat_. 

When she entered, she saw Luigi being thrown against a wall, with strong enough force that it leaved a crack on the wall, and Luigi having a big bruise on his left eye. Other than a crack, her office didn’t seem destroyed. Luigi fell off the wall and landed on his stomach, he tried to get up, and his arms were visibly shaking, but Luigi failed and fell right back on the floor as King Boo laughed. “Aww, are you tired already, Luigi? I just began relieving myself.” King Boo said, afterwards getting closer to the plumber and frowning “Because I remember how much pain you brought to me when you ruined my plans, Luigi! You and that professor which kept me in a painting frame! Ooh the good ol’ times.” King Boo said as he stared at Luigi, who tried looking away as he was visibly shaking. 

Luigi’s innocent fear was the thing King Boo liked about the plumber. Some people may not know, but there are different kinds of fears, there are those from sinful people, there are some that are just innocent, and from people that are purely innocent, like Luigi. It was one of the best fears that could be seen by sadistic people such as King Boo, Luigi definitely seemed like an innocent person, self-doubtful but innocent. King Boo still wished that he had a painting that doesn’t stop time to those inside of it, sure he would have to feed the plumber to keep him alive but still, he could always scare and toy with Luigi, nonetheless the painting they currently have will have to do. But King Boo will definitely be on the lookout for one of those paintings, if he does end up finding one he’s most likely to feed Luigi with mushrooms, since they’re more common. 

King Boo took the painting with his magic, and started slowly pushing it towards Luigi, with a big grin on his face, he had been waiting so long to have Luigi as his decoration. Luigi on the other hand, was not only terrified, but almost out cold, King Boo did mess him up pretty good, not to mention all of the other bruises caused by the ghosts. “Just stay right there with the terrified face on, Luigi! This is game over for you!” King Boo said, afterwards slamming the painting on Luigi, who let out a small gulp second before the painting was slammed on him. With Luigi now inside of the painting, the King’s smile grew, Luigi’s terrified face as a frame was going to look just _great_ hanging on the wall. “Finally! I’ve been waiting so long for this!” King Boo said as he looked at the painting. 

Luigi was inside the painting, but something was wrong, he could still move, wasn’t he suppost to be asleep or something like that? It looked like he was in a black box, turning around, he could see King Boo. Luigi jumped out of panic, but King Boo didn’t seem to react to it at all, what was going on? “Yoho?” Luigi said as he waved his arms around, King Boo didn’t react to it. Something was definitely wrong, all Luigi could think of to explain the situation were only two things, one is that King Boo is just toying with him, making him think that the King couldn’t see what he is doing, or second, he really can’t see anything Luigi is doing, because to him it only looks like a un-moving frame, right now it didn’t matter much. Luigi figured that maybe he could try getting some rest, after all, what to really do in a painting? 

Luigi sat down with his back against the wall, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, where will he go to? He did wonder that before, and was pretty paranoid if it turned out to be a nightmare, but it was either risking having a bad dream or staying awake without anything else to do. He woke up in what looked like a work place, similar to one that he was in Castle Bleck, when they turned him into Mr. L. He sat on the working desk, he didn’t really know what to do, maybe wait for someone to show up? Didn’t seem like a bad idea, after all, he had a _LOT_ of time on his hands. It passed what seemed like a few minutes, and nobody came, was anyone even there? He’d expected someone, as he thought about leaving, he heard someone say “Going so soon, Luigi?” 

\---- 

E.Gadd had been driving, but stopped when he heard what sounded like an explosion. He looked up at the sky, only to see some sort of object falling into the woods, he told two toads to go and look for it, hoping that it was Mario’s and Peaches paintings. The toad’s returned ten minutes after, carrying two paintings, with one of them having what looked like a note taped on it. The toads put the paintings in the back of E.Gadd’s car, and the professor drove his car back home to Evershade Valley. E.Gadd parked his car inside of the garage, taking his stuff back to where they were, afterwards he took a note that was on Mario’s painting and read it. After reading it, the professor was shocked but no so surprised at the same time, he took both of the paintings to his lab, it was time for them to come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what to say expect, MY HEART MAN. And as far as I’m aware, Mr. L’s character is arrogant, cocky, confident, ext. So I do hope that I can keep him in character as much as I can. And since it was said that they have a close relationship, they’re pretty much friends.


	11. An Exiting Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Peach finally get released from the painting’s, and oh boy are they in for surprise .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help, I’m getting random scenario ideas that don’t apply to this fanfic :c

Mario was still wandering the dreamland, he’d been jumping around, just trying to distract himself from the fact that he and his friends were in paintings, and all he could do is hope that Luigi is alright and well. Looking in the distance, he spotted a woman with a blond long hair and a pink dress, could that be Peach? Mario ran towards her, “PEACH” he yelled to her, she turned around and was very surprised to see Mario, she certainty didn’t expect him here. “Are you alright?” asked Mario, “Why yes I am fine, Mario. I don’t really know where I am though. Do you maybe know where we are?” Peach asked “I can’t recall anything that happened.” She spoke as she put her right hand on her chin, making a thinking pose as she tried to recall what happened. “I-a may know where we are. As far as I-a can recall, I-a remember King Boo trapping me in-a painting!” Mario spoke, his hands moving, and then it hit her. 

She remembered Mario trying to fight King Boo, but failing and getting put inside of a painting, she remembers the hotel owner talking something about ‘being his biggest fans’ and her ‘idolizing him’, she remembers screaming just a second before being put in a painting on the fourth floor, she remembers seeing toads in painting frames, but the question that was on her mind was _’Where is Luigi?’_ “A-Are we in a painting frames? And where are the others?” Peach asked worryingly, “Well, we’re-a most likely in a painting frame, but-a so far I-a haven’t been able to find others.” Mario answered. “But I-a do know that Luigi is-a alright, I can feel it-” Mario spoke, but cut himself off, he felt Luigi’s presence in the dreamland. 

He definitely felt like Luigi was just a mile away, at least in the dreamland, did that mean that he got stuffed in a painting too? Mario’s face looked very shocked, he could not express the pain he felt at the moment. He remembers when Luigi saved him from the King for the first time, he remembers being overprotective before that happened, so much so that he wouldn’t let Luigi go with him on more dangerous adventures than regular princess saving ones, before that he couldn't believe that Luigi was capable on his own, so imagine Mario’s face when Luigi fought the ghosts in a big haunted mansion just to save him. No words can express how much he was proud of his lil brother, so much that he’d let Luigi come on _ANY_ adventure he would go to. 

And now, Mario felt like he failed to protect his own brother, he failed to protect the whole world too. King Boo was going to take over the world, and there’s nothing the bros can do about it, expect live in a dreamland while every innocent life suffers in mercy of King Boo, it was a really bad situation. But despite this, Mario’s mind was on his brother, how could he let this happened? It was his own idea to come to the hotel, it was his own idea to accept Luigi’s invitation, they both needed a break, and the letter was for Luigi, not Mario, but Luigi, so Mario felt proud thinking that there was someone who respects his brother. Luigi does as much work as Mario, so he never really understood why people only praised him more instead of both. 

Peach noticed Mario’s expression, and put her hand on her shoulder and asked “What’s wrong Mario?”, “I-I-I-a feel my bro is a mile away from us!” Mario answered. Peach put her left hand on her mouth, it couldn’t be, could it? Luigi wasn’t with them when Mario fought King Boo, she didn’t knew where he was at all, he wasn’t in one of the paintings as far as she can recall, so where was he at the time? She remembered when Mario told her how he fought the ghosts in the mansion, of course, Mario wasn’t present when Luigi fought them, but Luigi did tell Mario how he fought them. It was sad that nobody believed Luigi until Mario confirmed his story, and to hear that he did it on his own two times, she had hope that he would succeed the third time, but according to Mario, that wasn’t the case now…. 

Mario and Peach talked for a while, walking towards the direction where Mario felt Luigi was at, despite trying to talk about _ANYTHING_ else, they just couldn’t get their minds off of the whole situation. They’re going to be stuck in painting frames forever while the world they knew and loved falls under King Boo’s ruthlessness, and that King Boo was most likely to torture them. Whenever Bowser would kidnap Peach, at least Mario didn’t have to worry about the princess being hurt, since Bowser wouldn’t want to hurt her. On the other hand, King Boo didn’t care about any of them being hurt, as long as he gets his way. Imagine Mario’s horror if King Boo were to torture his little bro for the sake of his own fun, if Mario could, he would knock those teeth’s off of King Boo if he dared to hurt his brother. 

Walking together, Peach suddenly felt as if she was being launched, causing her to slip and fall on the ground. As Mario reached his hand to help her get up, he felt the same thing, causing him to fall down, “What was that?” asked Peach as she was getting up, Mario put his left hand on his chin as he made a thinking face, was something going on in the dreamland? Or was something happening to the painting frames they were in? Either way, there was no way of knowing, they both just assumed that it was just something that came out of nowhere, after all they are in a dreamland, and anything can happened. Unfortunately what happened just set their mind into what gruesome thing’s the King could be doing, was he making the earthquakes in order to make everyone into a dead being? 

\---- 

Mario and Peach walked for what felt like an hour, although in reality it wasn’t that much, and they felt as if they weren’t getting any closer to Luigi, in fact Mario felt as if they were getting father away from him. As they stopped walking, Peach noticed herself…. Disappearing, she disappeared within few second. Mario’s face showed that he was in shock, which quickly faded away as he noticed himself disappearing as well, he could see the light. He remembers that light very well, it was the same light he saw when Luigi saved him from King Boo the second time, meaning that Luigi must’ve beaten him, right? Either that or King Boo was going to show him his brother in a painting frame, of how he failed to save him, but that didn't seem to be the case now…. 

After checking himself, Mario looked around, only to notice Princess Peach and E.Gadd standing in front of him. They were in what looked like E.Gadd’s lab, he remembers his brother telling him what E.Gadd’s house looked like, and this seemed like a room where the professor would do the experiments and such. Green board, few desks which had…. What seemed like stuff for experiments, yeah, it looked like a standard lab he’d seen in movies. Mario also remembers that friendly ghosts lived the professor, so where are they at? “Mario, are you okay?” Peach asked as she reached her left arm to him, “I'm-a alright. Thank you princess. But what happened?” asked Mario. Both princess and the plumber looked at professors’ direction, who spoke “Ho ho ho! I have some good, and some bad news, Mario! Here, read this!” the professor handed the note he found taped on Mario’s painting frame. 

Mario opened up a note and started reading out loud, “ _Congrats Mario! Your dear brother, Luigi. Decided to sacrifice himself for you, isn’t that foolish? Anyway, we made a deal that I wouldn’t be coming your way, unless he tries to escape. Now, if you try and save him, well, let’s just say that you wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore! Sincerely, King Boo._ ”. Mario’s face was visibly shocked, he knew his brother had a good heart, but this?! This was another thing, of course, Luigi always let others push him around and had a hard time saying no, but giving up his freedom to save his brother! A tear started going down Mario’s face, how could he let his lil bro do this? Was this because of the whole _‘fame’_ thing that created some problems between the two? 

Peach made a shocked face as she put her left hand close to her mouth, she knew Luigi was a good brother and a good person, so it didn’t surprise her as much that Luigi would do something as heartwarming as this, but it didn’t mean that she was happy with it. Peach put her right hand on Mario’s shoulder, he was in need of comfort, knowing that King Boo had his lil brother under his mercy. Imagine Mario’s horror when there was even a single though about the horrible things that King Boo could do to Luigi. “What are we going to do?” asked Mario, there had to be a way to save his brother, that reminded Mario of the time when he tried using the vacuum that Luigi used to hunt ghosts, long story short, it didn’t go well. “Don’t worry Mario, we’ll think of something.” Peach spoke, she tried to sound calm, but worry can easily be heard in her voice. 

\---- 

King Boo was very happy with his new painting, he’d wanted Luigi in his painting frame ever since he took a step inside the mansion, and now he was here, hanging on a wall, with a scared and injured face, King Boo couldn’t express how glad he was about this, he’d still wished for the painting that doesn’t stop the time, so he noted to go on a search for those. On the other hand, he had to think about how to take over the world without Mario destroying his plans, the only reason he defeated Mario was because he was too tired, but this time he would be more ready, so King Boo would have to hope that Luigi would try something and fail, but for now that seemed impossible, since Luigi couldn’t even move for all King Boo knew, another reason to get a painting that doesn’t stop the time. 

For some reason, Hellen’s statues of King Boo really reminded King Boo of something he heard from one of his boos, one of his boos once told him that one of the Bowser’s kids made some sort of copy of him, King Boo didn’t knew or cared at all which one of Bowser’s kids was it, but one of them made a hideous clone of King Boo, it was on Isle Delfino in some casino, at least that’s what the boos told him. King Boo really felt disappointment when he found out about it, the kid drew him as a drunken money-waster, and the fact that there might be some people comparing the real thing, and a hideous copy a child made to fight Mario. Usually King Boo would laugh at the thought of that there are fools who compare the two, but this time, he took it as an insult. 

\---- 

Luigi was still in the dreamland, he didn’t knew how much time had passed since he’d been stuck in a painting, but it couldn’t have passed long, could it? Didn’t matter now. Luigi was about to leave the room and maybe walk around until he found something to do, but he was stopped when someone behind the door said “Going so soon, Luigi?”. Luigi knew that voice, it was his own voice, the figure opened the door, and Luigi immediately knew who it was, it was Mr. L. Luigi wasn’t surprised to see him here really, he’d always appear in Luigi’s dreams, and they’ll either just chat, or L would create some challenges for the plumber. Luigi remembers when he first started hearing him speaking, he was basically a voice in his head, although they both knew that L is more than ‘just a voice’. 

“So, you let the negative thoughts get the better of you, didn’t you? Mr. _Therealthing_.” Mr. L spoke, with somewhat cheesy and annoyed tone at the same time, but he was right. Luigi didn’t deny that he was here because he couldn’t take the negative memories off of his mind, but that wasn’t the main reason he decided to do this, oh no, why he did this had multiple reasons.”W-W-Well….” Luigi said as he tapped his thumps together, he didn’t completely regret making this decision, he considered it for the best for now, “Look, you’ve made this mistake. But hey, we can’t do shit about it now! So how about trying and….” Mr. L spoke, but quickly drifted off for a second as he had no idea what to say, they had an entirety to do whatever they wanted, right? 

Luigi and L both put their right hands on their chins, then something came up to Luigi, “Maybe we can try out the course you’ve mentioned that you found interesting, and I never got to try it out in the real world since, well, heh.” Luigi suggested. He remembers when he was visiting one of the games with his friends, and when he took a look at one of the courses, L said that it could be fun. But unfortunately the princess got kidnapped and Bowser shot his missiles at the whole place, completely destroying it. Not only was Luigi sad and disappointed at the same time, but he and his bro had to save Peach again, oh boy. “Sounds like a good idea, remember how it looked like?” L asked, and Luigi gave him a nod. As Luigi was about to tell L how it looked like, he suddenly started seeing lights, and felt his hair being dragged, oh boy this wouldn’t end well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that I’ve mentioned the KB from SMS (Super Mario Sunshine) is because I get annoyed when people think that the KB from SMS is the real one, it’s not. I’m sorry but it just really annoys me, thank you for listening to me rant about this shit.


	12. The Hat Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi gets his hat back, meanwhile his brother, the princess, and the sientist are making a plan to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like not much happens in this chapter

It had passed around twenty minutes _, twenty nine to be exact,_ since Luigi’s been captured, King Boo had to somehow make up a plan to take over the world without Mario stopping his plans, or at least wait until Luigi tries to escape so that he can go after his brother. Him and Luigi had made a deal that he’ll stay away from his brother and his friends as long as he doesn’t try anything, King Boo may did most of the talking because Luigi really couldn’t speak much, but they still made up a deal nicely. King Boo had also told Hellen and other ghosts that if they find Luigi’s hat, they have to bring it to Hellen’s office, because Luigi’s painting didn’t quite feel completed without his famous hat. King Boo though that maybe while thinking of a way to take over the world, maybe he should try and find the painting frame that he wanted. 

He told Hellen to watch over Luigi’s painting while he goes _‘shopping’_ , so Hellen did as she was told and sat in her office, pretty much where Luigi’s painting was at, petting her dearest Polterkitty yet again as she looked at Luigi’s painting frame. As she looked at it she recalled the time when she saw him capture her staff, she may not say it as much but she does care about her staff, at first they were just regular workers for her, but overtime, they did become some sort of friends for her, she sees them a lot mostly because she lives in her own hotel. Nonetheless, she was still surprised that Luigi gave himself up to save his friends, she was still pondering about this, was he just trying to play smart to free his friends? Or does he have an actual plan? In which they’ve fallen for? 

She already undermasted him once, and she didn’t want to make the same mistake again, King Boo was already disappointed enough at her and her staff, she had to make up for it somehow. Clem showed up and seemed to have found the plumbers hat, he said that it was stuck somewhere in the pipes, afterwards he just left, most likely going back to second basement after leaving the hat on Hellen’s desk. Hellen let go of her Polterkitty as she got up from her chair and picked up Luigi’s hat, while the Polterkitty sat down on her comfy cat-bed, Hellen was for whatever reason of hers was examining the hat, and inside of it there was a written name, _‘Luigi’_ , why would he have his own name written on his hat? It just seemed pretty strange to her. 

She knew why King Boo wanted the hat, because the painting was incomplete without it, and now they have it, meaning that King Boo is most likely to take Luigi out of the painting just to put it on, she thought that maybe she could spare his time and do it on her own. She floated up to Luigi’s painting frame, and created a _‘portal’_ to get Luigi out of the painting, she put her hand inside and pulled out Luigi by his hair, and let go once he was out, making the plumber hit the ground hard. Luigi rubbed his eyes as he just woke up, but quickly yelped once he saw Hellen floating down to him, afterwards she started speaking “Well well well! If it isn’t Luigi? I hope you’ve had a luxurious time in that painting. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve taken you out of the painting? Well….” 

\---- _Meanwhile…._

“There _has_ to be something we can do! I can’t just leave my bro in King Boo’s mercy!” Mario spoke. Mario had been pondering around on how to save his brother, if they just go after him now, King Boo will kill him, meaning that they had to be sneaky this time, but how? Mario’s used to jumping around the platforms when saving others as he never really had to sneak during the adventures, when he would it would fail and he’ll have to fight, but if he failed this time his brother’s game would be ended. Peach isn’t that much of a sneaker either, and E.Gadd was too old, meaning that unless they find another way, they have to find someone sneaky enough to get to the 15th floor and get Luigi’s painting from most likely secured room and leave unnoticed. 

They’ve though about asking some of the friends they’ve made at smash arena but they’re pretty far away, meaning that they would take a long time to come to where the hotel was at and the time is the last thing they’ve had. “Don’t worry Mario. We’ll save your brother!” Peach spoke. She was generally worried about Luigi, not as much as Mario but still really worried, and she was also worried about Mario, she knew and saw thought what Mario is going. Losing his only sibling must be such a hard thing, she may never had a sibling in her life, but all of her friends were like a family to her, she was always there for them, and they were always there for her, Luigi always felt like a little brother she never had. As all of the three were thinking, Peach seemed like she had an idea and spoke “Aha, I’ve got an idea! To do it, you'll need to take off your hat, Mario.” 

\---- _Back at The Last Resort…._

It was _NOT_ looking good for our friend Luigi, Hellen had told him that she wanted to _‘talk’_ him, but all that had happened was her ranting about how she despised him for ruining her only chance to impress King Boo, and how suspicious she found it that after all the trouble he went through, he just gave himself to King Boo. Luigi crawled backwards on his butt until he hit a wall, he was pretty much in a corner, and he was also pretty terrified, as he looked around Hellen’s office with his eyes to just try and mentally escape the current situation he was in. As he looked around, he noticed Polterkitty sleeping through the whole thing, looking bit more to the left to where Hellen’s desk was at, he noticed his hat sitting on her desk upside down. 

Wait, why was his hat there? And mainly, how did they find it? Then again it was their hotel, they most likely knew the place very well, seemed somewhat logical. Nonetheless, Luigi really couldn’t do anything, and if he tried to escape Hellen will easily catch him and will just report it to King Boo who will go after his bro, all Luigi can do is the same thing he does when he’s in these kind of situation with no escape, going into his own little world to escape the reality he was in, but sometimes it was impossible because he’d have to stay in reality, which thankfully wasn’t the case now since he didn't need to listen in and be active in a converstation. So Luigi zoned out, while still visibly shaking in fear with his hands covering his head as he’d have to hope that it would soon be over, and that Hellen would calm down. 

…. 

King Boo was floating behind Hellen…. 

She seemed to feel his presence behind her, afterwards turning around to face him as she slowly calmed down, “K-K-K-K-King B-B-Boo! I-I-I was j-just…. I-I was just going to give him his hat back!” Hellen spoke. She felt really nervous and embarrassed as her dearest King Boo floated in front of her with a somewhat confused look as Luigi returned to reality, and yelped immediately as he saw the King who currently didn’t focus on him, that made Luigi relieved for a second, but he knew that King Boo was most likely to turn his gaze towards him and most likely torture him. “That did _not_ look like ‘returning his hat’, Hellen!” King Boo spoke, he seemed as if he was in a rush of somewhat, but Luigi really couldn’t place it as to why he sounded as if he was in a hurry. 

“….” Hellen didn’t know what to say, no excuses were coming to her mind as King Boo’s face turned into more annoyed one, he was still pretty disappointed in her. King Boo turned his direction towards Luigi who was definitely shivering from fear, normal person most likely wouldn’t know if he was shivering from the cold or fear, but it wasn’t cold in the room, so the answer was easy in this case. Although King Boo is always more than happy to scare the plumber, but right now he was in a hurry and was most likely to scare the plumber after finding the painting frame that he wanted. King Boo took the hat from the desk and threw it at Luigi’s face, who took the hat off from his face, “T-Thank you.” Luigi spoke weakly, afterwards putting his hat on his head, now that was Luigi they knew. 

King Boo took the painting in which Luigi was before and slammed it onto him, putting him back to where he was and flying away after a few seconds of laughter. Luigi was back in the dark prison he was at before, he did want to just go back to sleep but he wasn’t tired enough. He’d have been scared and shivering when he got yelled at, and King Boo showing up filled him with horrible ideas of how King Boo could’ve torture him, which thankfully didn’t happened yet. Luigi sat down with his knees close up to his face, he did wonder if his friends would try and save him, Mario had always came to his rescue, but if he came this time, King Boo will just murder him and trap Mario in a painting despite the deal that Luigi and King Boo made. 

\---- _One Hour Later…._

It really felt like the time wasn’t moving, which is technically what is suppost to happened in these types of painting frames from what he was told, but why is he able to move around and not go into the dreamland the moment he was in that painting? Something was clearly wrong here and he didn’t know why, and whenever he would look towards the outside of the painting it really seemed like they couldn’t see him move, meaning that they had no way of knowing if he wanted to try anything. The _’voice’_ in his head made a plan of how to escape, waiting until the office was empty, bumping into painting's window until it falls to the ground and breaks and he would be free, but Luigi refused to do it since he wasn’t the type of person to really go against any deals, he wasn’t a sneaky person. 

"M-Maybe this wasn't for t-the best." Luigi thought outloud, his voice sounded sad, timid and tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I did King Boo very well in this chapter.
> 
> Would've finished a day early but had to do some stuff, but I'm still dissapointed how this chapter turned out to be in the end.


	13. Taking Some Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario goes on to free his brother from the King among the Boos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time to think this chapter through, and lack of motivation sorry. Anyway happy New Year. 2020 was terrible.  
> Also, I now intend to make this fanfic 15 chapters long, meaning that chapter 15 will be the final chapter, so I gotta see some ways to strech everything out, which I can easily do by explaining some things and making the characters have converstations, but making characters have converstations is something that I'm struggling with, because I try my best to make them stay in their character.  
> Also another thing which isn't important but I gotta say it, so you know the whole "Let's go" meme? Well I really want to draw that meme but with Mario characters. For example Luigi would be looking at the screen which says "Dead Meme" (people who watched ytps in 2010 will get it), or Hellen looking at the screen which says "Karen With Octo-Hair", or King Boo looking at the screen which says "Marshmallow With Butt Eyebrows".

It really felt like the time wasn’t moving, which is technically what is suppost to happened in these types of painting frames from what he was told, but why is he able to move around and not go into the dreamland the moment he was in that painting? Something was clearly wrong here and he didn’t know why, and whenever he would look towards the outside of the painting it really seemed like they couldn’t see him move, meaning that they had no way of knowing if he wanted to try anything. The _’voice’_ in his head made a plan of how to escape, waiting until the office was empty, bumping into painting's window until it falls to the ground and breaks and he would be free, but Luigi refused to do it since he wasn’t the type of person to really go against any deals, he wasn’t a sneaky person. 

…. 

"M-Maybe this wasn't for t-the best." Luigi thought out loud, his voice sounded sad, timid and tired. He really wanted to go home, go back to his big bro, help him in his adventures, play sports and go kart racing with his friends, _anything_. This was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have done this, he should’ve just fought Hellen and see what happens afterwards, and oh boy Mario must be really worried, Luigi couldn’t bare the thoughts that came to his mind, poor plumber. Luigi tried to understand that it was too late and that he couldn’t do anything even if he could, he already made a deal and he can’t break it! But what if Mario came to save him? King Boo already told Luigi what would happened if his big bro came to his rescue…. 

King Boo had told Luigi that if Mario was to come and rescue him, he’ll trap Mario in a painting, and put the plumber in red right next to Luigi. _“You, your brother, that annoying scientist, and all of your friends would look great hanging from the wall of my throne room! Especially you in the center of it, Aaaaaahahaha!”_ was what Luigi recalls from his _’chit-chat’_ with King Boo. King Boo definitely seemed out of temper, so it was for the best that Luigi does what he’s told and does not try to escape. Little part of Luigi hopes that his big bro would come and save him, but logically to him Mario shouldn’t be coming to save him again since, well…. Anyway, Luigi had to think of something else to distract himself, maybe think about how to fall asleep again? Or maybe try and solve as to why King Boo actually accepted the deal! 

\---- 

After searching for a while King Boo had finally found the painting frame that he wanted, it really filled him with a little excitement since the reason he’s getting this frame is for Luigi, he really loves scaring the wimpy green mustached man, in fact, he lives for it! Thinking more about it Luigi was definitely a threat to his plans, giving himself up that easily in order to rescue Mario and his friends, King Boo still thinks as to why Luigi did it, did he realize that he’ll lose so he tried playing smart? Or does he have an actual plan? Either way King Boo wasn’t going to have Luigi ruin his plans no more, so if Luigi did have a plan, King Boo was going to be ready. Meanwhile he’ll enjoy scaring Luigi until Luigi tries something, which for some reason reminded King Boo of the note that he taped on Mario’s painting before shooting him out…. 

\---- 

_“Congrats Mario! Your dear brother, Luigi. Decided to sacrifice himself for you, isn’t that foolish? Anyway, we made a deal that I wouldn’t be coming your way, unless he tries to escape. Now, if you try and save him, well, let’s just say that you wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore! Sincerely, King Boo. ”_ …. Mario had a little flashback of the note from King Boo as he just left the store that he was in. Now why was he in a store in the first place? Well it’s pretty simple actually, Peaches plan required a specific mushroom from a shop, there was more to it but it didn’t matter now, what mattered was how was he suppost to bring the Poltergust G-00 to Luigi after he would eat the mushroom? The part of the plan is that Mario immediately had to use the darklight on Poltergust to free Luigi, and afterwards they leave with ease. 

The plan was really risky, not to mention Mario’s thoughts of failing, he didn’t really have them as much, and whenever he would have them he would focus on succeeding. But the thought of losing his brother was terrible, they both really cared about eachothers and have proven in the past that they’ll choose eachothers over anything. As Mario tried to focus on saving his little bro a question came to his head, in the note King Boo had said that he’ll kill Luigi if Mario ever came to his rescue, but from what Mario remembers King Boo’s intention never seem to be killing Luigi, in fact Mario remembers how the King had said that loved scaring his bro, and how he’ll be able to do so once he would get Luigi in the same painting as the one Mario was in. 

Ah yes, the first time when Luigi fought King Boo, Mario doesn’t remember all that much that happened during the fight, but Luigi did tell him what happened once they were home. Mario also recalled the second time King Boo captured him and trapped him in a painting, it seemed like the same painting frame that he used this time, meaning that Mario was in the dreamland the second time he was trapped in a painting. He remembers how proud he was when he saw that Luigi had fought all the ghosts and won in the end just to save Mario, he couldn’t express the levels of joy he felt back then, it was most likely to be the same joy this time if Luigi hadn’t given himself up. Mario also remembered that before the mansion incident he was more overprotective of his little bro. 

Before the mansion incident Mario was more protective of Luigi than he is today, there were adventures that seemed more dangerous than the regular _‘princess kidnapping’_ , so to those adventures Mario would either go alone or bring a partner he’d meet along the adventure while Luigi would stay home. After Luigi saved him Mario did cool down with protectiveness since Luigi had shown that he can take care of himself, and Luigi did talk about the adventures he went on, that’s right Luigi went on more solo adventures and had told Mario stories about them, in the same way Mario had told his adventures to Luigi. Nothing was more better than eating dinner and talking about what went on in their adventures as they ate at their house. 

Mario was back at the lab, with Peach, E.Gadd and this time a few ghosts along with Polterpup, it was definitely one mama mia of a surprise, he left for only few minutes and returns to room with few of the ghosts who have heard of Luigi’s doing. These ghosts were never mad at Luigi for sucking them up since they understood why he did it, they all went out of control and almost helped King Boo take over the world. Despite it never being their own fault since King Boo controlled them some of them blamed their own self’s for not being able to do anything and for giving Luigi such a hard time, but in the end Luigi said that he forgave them. “Did you bring the mushroom needed, Mario?” Peach asked with her gentle tune, well it looks like it’s now or never, Mario of course refused to leave his bro. 

\---- 

After a while Luigi found himself quickly asleep, now he was in a what looked like a white void, nothing expect the ground he was on, this creped out Luigi. As he started walking he noticed some pieces of some sort of buildings were on the ground, now why did this feel familiar? As he walked he started to hear what sounded like someone banging on a door, in fact it sounded like multiple people banging and tiny little whispers, something was very wrong here. _’Feels familiar?’_ the _‘voice’_ in his head spoke _”W-What do you mean?”_ Luigi thought as he tried to put the two and two together to understand mainly why he was here and why did it feel so familiar. _“Look down!”_ the _’voice’_ in his head spoke again. 

Luigi did so and was very surprised by what he saw. When he looked down he saw that he was wearing dark grey gloves and boots, dark jeans with a belt and a black shirt with yellow buttons on it, Luigi put his right hand on his face and it felt as if he was wearing a mask, and around his neck was a green scarf. Wait a minute…. He was Mr. L’s clothing, it now made sense as to why he was here, right? Well Luigi never really remembered what exactly happened when he was hypnotized and turned into Mr. L, meaning that he couldn’t remember being here, on the other hand Mr. L still remembered everything that happened and didn’t seem as if he was going to tell Luigi what happened here. That’s what it seemed like, right? 

Well it didn’t really seem as if Mr. L was trying to hide what had happened, the case was that Mr. L never really told Luigi what happened during his time, unlike Luigi who had no problems telling Mr. L his stories of his adventures and such. Nonetheless Luigi continued to walk forward, with seemingly nothing to do as the _’void’_ was empty and the ground was the only thing that existed, expect for the few building pieces that Luigi couldn’t really do anything about. As he walked, he was suddenly stopped by a wall, wait a minute…. This looked like the wall that Dimentio would put up with his magic! As Luigi looked above and under himself he noticed that he was surrounded by this wall, when Luigi turned to look behind himself the only thing he saw were explosions, same one he saw when Dimentio said that they'll _"Both taste the agony of game over."_. 

\---- 

“Are you sure that that would be a good hiding spot?” Peach asked E.Gadd, they had to find a way to hide his car somewhere nearby so that the ghosts and Boos wouldn’t try to chase them down, or at least make the ghosts and Boos unable to catch them. Mario had bought more than one specific mushroom, he bought five of them, just in case if he needed more. Sadly the ghosts of Evershade Valley couldn’t come with them since there was no Dark Moon to protect them from falling into King Boos control, meaning that King Boo could turn ghosts to hostile and help the King take over the world, so they had to stay where they were at. What they can do however is spread the news if needed, meaning that if Mario and E.Gadd don’t show up by the time the sun rose up the ghosts will go around some of the Kingdoms and tell them about it. 

Yes it was still nighttime, it was around 4AM or so but that didn’t matter now, what mattered was saving Luigi and most likely fight King Boo to prevent him from taking over the world. Mario did always wonder why the bad guys always wanted to either take over the world or destroy it, it just didn’t make sense in Mario’s and his friends heads. Oh and let’s not forget the three Toad’s that were with them still, the Toad’s refused to leave and just go home, not after Luigi had saved them, but E.Gadd did convince them to at least stay at the lab and maybe help the ghosts, seemed like a good excuse to get Toads away from danger. As Mario was thinking on how to get the Poltergust G-00 to Luigi he remembered how the Boos would keep coins inside of them, so Mario was most likely to do that, after all the mushroom he bought were the Boo Shrooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people are confused, King Boo told Mario that if he came to rescue Luigi he would kill him. But King Boo had told Luigi that he’ll put Mario in a painting if Mario were to come and rescue him. What this means is that he lied to one of the bros. And to people wondering when exactly Mario showed that he would chose Luigi over Peach was in multiple games but the one that I remember was the game with rabbits. In the intro of the game Mario sees Peach and Luigi getting pulled into the portal in the sky, and Mario decides to save Luigi, not to mention there are more times that show this but the rabbit game is the one that I can recall. So to people saying that the bros don’t care about eachothers have been proven wrong MULTIPLE times.  
> Also am I creppy for actually enjoying to listen to "World Of Nothing" and "River Twygz Bed" from SPM? Probably not/


	14. Soon To Be Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario goes on to save his little bro, meanwhile Luigi is having a bad time in the dreamland....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking my time with these, can’t say it’s on accident, sorry. Also, I wanted to mention something, KB and Luigi are kind of like Bowser and Mario expect for three (and most likely more) things: KB and Luigi seem like the type of people to actually think before they act, unlike Bowser who is friend with both bros when he’s not doing anything evil KB actually despises both of the bros (but seemingly Luigi the most), Luigi and KB are both pure people, I mean as in, Luigi is purely good and KB is purely evil, like Dim but in his own way I guess.

He woke up, but instead of being what he expect to likely be the Underwhere he was in a forest, it looked like the same one he had walked thought when he first _’won’_ the mansion. Luigi looked down and noticed that he was laying on the ground with a flashlight next to his right, he wore his usual clothes expect for the sleeves on his overlays, ah yes he remembers when he would tuck them that way, talk about memories. Anyway, Luigi was what looked like a middle of a haunted forest, he picked up the flashlight and looked around, the wind was blowing but thankfully it wasn't really cold. It looked like it was somewhat nighttime, as Luigi looked around all he saw were dark tress without any leafs on them, and it really seemed as if he was all alone, no crows, nor any ghosts, Phew….? 

He decided to walk forward as he was curious as to why he was here and, well, he didn’t want to be here so it was probably for the best that he tried leaving, after all, Luigi had forgotten that he was dreaming, so all that was currently happening around him wasn’t real. As Luigi walked he started hearing some sort of whispers, after a while they became more clear, _“Who’s that?” “Luigi? Never heard of him before.” “God, he’s such a coward!” “You sure **THAT’S** Mario’s brother?” “Look at that pale skin. He’s been living in his brother’s shadow for too long.” “Once a kid brother, always a kid brother!” “Pretty sure they’ll be calling for Mario, not you!”_ the whispers spoke, only making Luigi more insecure than he already was. 

After a while Luigi sat down and put his head on his knees with his arms around them, few minutes have passed of Luigi just sitting down, feeling embarrassed and sulking about himself, poor guy. As Luigi listened to the negative whispers they soon changed from their negative tones to somewhat more positive, _“You got it bro!” “Number 1!” “That’s my bro.” “Hey, that’s Luigi! Show him a little respect!” “You’re on a roll today, Luigi!” “You’re not that bad at this as you think!”_ the whispers spoke. Luigi raised his head, listening to what the whispers said and smiled as the tear was running down his face, he really felt appreciated and it’s really what he needed to hear right now, he was in a tough situation and a little comfort from his big bro and his friends was what he needed. 

Luigi got up as the dark and gloomy forest around him became brighter and the trees grew leaves, it was really beautiful especially with birds singing and with the positive aura in the air. Luigi put his flashlight back in his pocket and started walking towards the path that leaves from the trees have created, walking to where the path led him he heard someone call out “Over here!”, Luigi looked to where the callout came and saw a shadow running away, disappearing somewhere else. Luigi didn’t know if he should follow the path of leaves or the shadowy creature that seemed to call out for someone, was it even calling out for Luigi or someone else? What if the shadow led him to some sort of trap, or what if he misses out something important? 

\---- 

Mario and E.Gadd were in the professors car, Mario ate the Boo Shroom which turned him into a Boo with mustaches and a red cap, “You sure you’ve got this, Mario? We only have one shot at saving your brother.” E.Gadd asked. Mario turned to him and nodded with a determined look on his face, he was going to save his little bro and they were going to get home. E.Gadd parked his car nearby a forest that was near the hotel, they had to hide it so that the ghosts or Boos don’t notice that they were here, Mario and E.Gadd had to be sneaky, which wasn’t something Mario was best at. Mario turned invisible and exited E.Gadd’s car as the professor just sat in, ready to drive away the moment Luigi was there. As E.Gadd sat he decided to look at the file that he had of Luigi. 

Of course one of the images that he had of Luigi was missing since King Boo or Hellen most likely took it to make the wanted posters that he saw on the second floor when Luigi was leading him to his car. E.Gadd had this file of Luigi, he had it since the whole mansion incident, that’s when they first met, right? Anyway E.Gadd read about the second time Luigi went on a ghostbusting adventure, and how E.Gadd technically never really gave Luigi the choice of doing the whole Dark Moon quest, after reading for a while he decided to close the file and put it back where it was. E.Gadd had files of some other people besides Luigi, but not on many. E.Gadd had a file of King Boo and Gooigi, not to mention his other inventions and files of ghosts that he had researched. 

\---- 

“Oh! Well that’s quite lovely.” Peach spoke. Peach was having a tea with the toads and the ghosts of Evershade Valley, they were quite friendly and seemed to enjoy Peach’s tea. They all just chatted about…. Stuff, it wasn’t really important since it was there to just pass time and to turn their minds off of the fact that Mario was going on a rescue mission to save Luigi, because as said in the note King Boo left for them King Boo said that he’ll end Luigi’s game if they were to come and try to rescue him. When ghosts though about it, it didn’t make much sense since they remembered one thing that King Boo made them do. King Boo’s plan was to trap Luigi, E.Gadd and their friends into paintings and take over the world, but from what they were shown King Boo was never eager to end Luigi’s game. 

Peach was really worried about Mario and Luigi, what if King Boo does end Luigi’s game? And traps Mario in a painting again? She hated to just sit down and do nothing but she knew she couldn’t do anything, it was bad enough that Mario wasn’t much of a sneaker himself, let alone Peach being there too. Peach remembers when she would try and sneak away whenever Bowser would try and kidnap her, too bad that she failed and Mario had to rescue her. “So, you’ve told me that Elvin Gadd made a goo-ish clone of Luigi. Why exactly did he make it?” Peach asked, it was pretty strange to her that E.Gadd would do something like that, then again she didn’t knew the professor very well like Luigi did. 

\---- 

Luigi had decided to leave the path of leaves and follow the shadow that called out, as he did the leaves suddenly turned into dry leaves, this wasn’t good. Luigi noticed that and asked himself what he should do, or rather what would Mario do in this situation? Luigi decided to follow the leaves instead and they returned to being normal leaves again, hopefully he made a good decision. As he followed he started hearing the person calling out for him again, although he wanted to know what was going on and why the person was seemingly calling out for him, he knew that he had to follow the path of leaves, right? Well that’s what seemed to be the thing that he was suppost to do, but it felt like something was wrong here, and oh boy was he in for a surprise. 

\---- 

With nothing seemingly to do, E.Gadd opened up his journal on Gooigi that he made. _“03: The Birth of Gooigi”_ E.Gadd read, not out loud though. _” This mysterious element I've come to call Goo has proven unlike any other element I know of. I'm confident that I can make great strides in my research if I can teach Goo to collect ghosts for me! My greatest invention, the Poltergust, is undeniably the best way to capture ghosts. I realized that Goo could learn to master the Poltergust if only I could cause it to adopt a humanoid form. The experiments began at once! First, I created a mould that I could pour Goo into. This went smoothly, and when I removed the mould, Goo was in fact in a human shape! But only a few short moments later, Goo returned to its original form. It seemed Goo was not able to easily hold a shape without help...”_

_“It seemed I was at a dead end, until I remembered the biological data that the Pixelator captured when Luigi used it! Taking that data and converting it into an electrical signal, I was able to then input it into Goo. The result was...exactly as predicted! Goo shapeshifted into an exceedingly green copy of Luigi right before my eyes! I never doubted my genius! In order to teach Goo, now in the form of Luigi, how to collect ghosts for me, I showed him the vast amount of footage I had of Luigi doing exactly that! Just as I expected, Goo began to mimic Luigi's movements – he even transformed a part of his body into a perfect replication of the Poltergust! This progress has exceeded even my most ambitious expectations! I'm so good I even scare myself!”_

_” However, I must keep reminding myself that all great discoveries require a disciplined approach! Progress in the lab is wonderful, but soon the practical test of ghost collecting begins! There's only one more thing to do: name Goo, who now holds the shape of Luigi. Easy! He looks like Luigi, so I shall call him...Gooigi! With Lunoman Greenie coffee blend in hand, I must now determine the perfect place for Gooigi to test his abilities...”_ E.Gadd stopped reading and closed the journal. Even reading about his own wonderful inventions and researches couldn’t distract him from the thought of Luigi being trapped in the painting. Luigi was a good lad, there’s no denying it, but he could work on his clumsiness, paranoia and confidence. 

\---- 

Luigi decided to follow the shadow which caused the leaves to turn to dry leaves again, however what Luigi didn’t expect was for a dark-ish vine to show up and grab Luigi by his leg, dragging him towards the leaves path as Luigi tried to escape. Luigi tried grabbing a nearby tree and ended up not only failing, but his face being slammed onto it. Luigi tried his best to escape but to no avail, it was too strong. The shadowy creature showed up and cut the vine which freed Luigi, “T-Thank you.” Luigi said as he was getting up, afterwards tapping his fingers as the shadow creature nodded. “You should try actually freeing yourself for once. Because you’re about to become the ultimate prisoner. Knowing you, it wouldn’t end up well. So I suggest you do something!” The creature faded away as the…. Light started to get closer to Luigi, huh? 

\--- 

“Luigi! Are you okay?!” Mario spoke, Mario had turned the Boo Shrooms effect off as soon as he made sure that nobody was in the room expect for Luigi’s painting and himself. “M-Mario? Mario!” Luigi was very excited to see his big bro right now, “Luigi!” Mario spoke, the two brother’s afterwards hugged eachothers, so heartwarming. “W-Wait! King Boo didn’t notice you?” Luigi asked after the two stopped hugging, “No. I-a actually used a Boo Shroom to get-a here! But I need to tell you something bro.” Mario spoke as he gave Luigi Poltergust G-00, oh boy this wasn’t good, was it? Luigi put the Poltergust on his back as Mario began to speak, “Luigi, we have to-” Mario was interrupted by a painting being slammed onto him, trapping him inside. “Mwa haha! Did you really think that would work?” King Boo spoke. Wait a minute.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty disappointed by how this fanfic turned out to be, I should’ve given it more time and thoughts for it to be a better story instead of rushing things, notes taken and lesson has been learned. I’m also using these notes to try and either show little things that can be missed out or unnoticed in the Mario franchise, but I would like to give other people some tips as to how improve little bit of writing, this isn’t my first story, but it is my first fanfiction.  
> Also yes I’m aware that E.Gadd meet the baby version of the bros in Partners In Time, but he seems to not remember it, probably since it was when he was younger, and since he’s old and old people tend to forget stuff c: .


	15. The Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Luigi has to fight King Boo again, hopefully he was going to win….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that…. Once when I was on Tumbir, I saw someone made a theory that Dim never actually killed the ‘heroes’ and just teleported them to the Underwhere. I have to agree with this because you can’t tell me that the bros who worked their butts off to save others (and Luigi who was shown to have a big heart, bigger than his whole body, and Partners In Time did come out before SPM) deserve to be sent to the Underwhere while Peach gets to be in Overthere. Listen I don’t hate Peach, she's nice, but there are those moments when she’s…. ya know. I get why Bowser would deserve to be in Underwhere, he does bad things

In one moment, he was worried and angry about seeing his little bro so injured. In second moment, he was hugging him. And in third moment, he was about to tell Luigi that they had to fight King Boo. Well too bad that King Boo showed up and slammed the painting onto Mario, now Luigi was cornered in Hellen’s office. “Mwa haha! Did you really think that would work? I’m no fool, ya know? Anyway, since Mario was so rude as to break our deal, he got what he deserved, don’t you think that? Oh well, since I have Mario in a painting now, there’s no one stopping my plans now! Well expect for you, Luigi!” King Boo spoke, getting closer to Luigi face and frowning. “I'm sick of this! No more mercy for you, Luigi! No more tricks--no more carefully laid plans! Now it's time for raw King Boo gusto! You, that annoying professor, and all your friends, you’re all going in a painting! An ensemble portrait is your fate!” 

Luigi took a step back, afterwards King Boo used his tongue to smack Hellen’s desk to his right, which ended up revealing a hidden door, Luigi definitely seemed pretty lucky right now, right? Luigi started running towards the door, opening it revealed a hallway. Luigi ran until he hit the end of the hallway and was met with stairs that led up, running up the stairs and going through the door at the end of it led him to the rooftop. Luigi stood for a brief of few second, until King Boo showed up and frowned at Luigi. Luigi continued to run, but when it seemed like there was no longer place to run he decided to climb up the stair that led him to the top of the rooftop, King Boo floated upwards with the frown still on his face, oh boy Luigi was definitely in for a wild ride. 

“UGH! That's it! I'm sick to double death of you! You want to fight me? FINE! Let's go, Luigi! This is the end for you, once and for all! HERE I COME!” King Boo spoke with a very pissed off tone, he definitely had enough of Luigi getting in the way of his plans of taking over the world. Luigi made scared noises as he put his hands together, of course it had to come to this, right? King Boo laughed, afterwards looking straight at Luigi. King Boo started summoning clouds so that he could electrocute Luigi, luckily Luigi saw where the thunder would go to, and did his best to get to the spots where he thought he would be safe from the thunder. After the lightings came King Boo opened his eyes, only to see that Luigi had not been electrocuted, he was pissed. 

King Boo afterwards started using his tongue to try and hit Luigi, he did hit Luigi once and caused the plumber to slip as the King proceeded to laugh. King Boo afterwards summoned…. Some sort of lava rocks? Didn’t really matter now, did it? Well what mattered is that they looked like they burn, but for some reason this reminded Luigi of some games that he used to play at the parties, so all he had to do was move left and right, and in the end that technique seemed to work, phew. This seemed to piss King Boo off though, so much that he went down for a few seconds, only to come out with a spiky ball. The spiky ball hit the floor and revealed two bombs, one that was about to go off immediately, and another which seemed to have few more seconds to it. 

This gave Luigi an idea, what if he was to throw one of the bombs in King Boo’s mouth? Didn’t seem like a bad plan, right? Luigi took one of the bombs, he took the one that still had few seconds before exploding, as Luigi was about to throw it he tripped on the second bomb which immediately exploded, although Luigi did get damaged a bit the bomb that he prevoiusly held did flew up to King Boo’s mouth. King Boo didn’t seem very happy with it as he turned to left, right and left before the bomb exploded in his mouth. He landed on the floor and was pretty much knocked out, Luigi took the chance and summoned Gooigi. He and his goo-ish friend sucked up King Boo’s tongue, afterwards slamming him three times before he broke free. King Boo popped out on Luigi’s left and…. Created a copy of himself, oh no. 

King Boo and his clone did same as before, expect that it was twice as bad, and they would often try to crush Luigi with their bodies. When King Boo and his clone threw the spiky balls, Luigi threw one of the bombs at the wrong King Boo, luckily the bombs haven’t exploded yet, so he took that chance and threw another bomb at the right King Boo. King Boo got knocked out for a few seconds and landed on the floor, Luigi summoned Gooigi and together they slammed King Boo three times again, afterwards King Boo broke free again. King Boo looked at Mario’s painting for a few seconds, afterwards making the painting bigger and bigger. Luigi looked behind him only to notice trees being sucked in the painting, who knows how long until he was eventually sucked into the painting? 

King Boo made two more clones, and did the whole process of trying to knock Luigi out again, Luigi did fail to dodge some of the attacks due to his clumsiness, but he was okay. After a while Luigi was able to notice the difference between real King Boo and the two clones’, the clones only seemed to have two teeth, and they’d often have their eyes closed. They threw the spiky balls at Luigi, when the balls hit the floor Luigi took one of the bombs and threw it at King Boo’s mouth as he yet again tripped on another bomb. King Boo was on the floor again and Luigi summoned Gooigi yet again, after they slammed King Boo three times Gooigi moved away, because Gooigi knew that the original Poltergust G-00 was strong enough to hold a giant Boo inside. 

King Boo glared at Luigi, who proceeded to look away which seemed to shock King Boo. King Boo was trying to break free but Luigi managed to suck him in. Poltergust afterwards spitted King Boo’s jewel off of his crown, Luigi turned off his flashlight and attached it to the Poltergust, afterwards taking the big purple jewel. Mario’s painting was returning back it the normal size, as it began to fall Luigi dropped the jewel and tried to catch Mario’s painting, which thankfully he succeeded in. After a few seconds the hotel started to collapse, Luigi turned to Gooigi who only waved at him said “Bye-bye.”, after all he was some sort of immortal, right? The hotel collapsed, Luigi held Mario’s painting tightly as he closed his eyes…. 

Luigi screamed, but quickly stopped when he realized that he stopped falling, he opened his eyes and saw that Polterpup had save him, wait, what was he doing here? Did he follow Mario? As Luigi was about to get up he saw Gooigi hit the ground, but Gooigi seemed fine as it waved at Luigi, who responded with a simple “Hello.”, as Luigi placed Mario’s painting he heard a familiar voice behind him, he turned around and saw that E.Gadd was the one behind him. Luigi smiled, afterwards shining the darklight at Mario’s painting. Mario came out and immediately hugged his little bro and said “Way to go, bro!” to which Luigi responded with “Thanks bro.”, after they hugged Luigi walked up to where King Boo’s jewel was and picked it up. Unfortunately the ghosts came flying around and seemed pretty pissed. 

Luigi held the jewel tightly as the ghosts were about to attack him, after a few seconds the jewel disappeared and the ghosts seemed to have their consciousness. One of the Goob’s slapped themselves in realization that the hotel was completely destroyed, the ghosts looked down to the ground, their home and job was destroyed, poor things. But E.Gadd spoke as he gave Luigi a building hat, he suggested that they used the little money that Luigi got and used it to build a new hotel, not as big as the original, but enough to be able to hold a title _‘hotel’_. Not to mention that Luigi didn’t really focus on getting money just like the last times, but they could find more money beneath the ruined building. The ghosts seemed happy with the idea, E.Gadd gave ghosts the safety hat’s, too bad that Hammer ate his, but it didn’t matter much, they were going to help out these ghosts. 

\---- 

It took them all (including Peach and some ghosts from Evershade Valley) 32 hours but they finally did it, they finally built a hotel for ghosts to not only work at, but to stay in too. Now Mario, Luigi, Peach and the Toad’s were in royal bus, ready to finally go home, although E.Gadd stayed, for what reason Luigi didn’t knew. Ghosts and the professor waved, Gooigi looked at E.Gadd and waved too, Luigi waved back. As Luigi was about to go to sleep Polterpup showed out of nowhere and scared our plumber in green, Luigi rolled his eyes a bit as he smiled. Polterpup put his ghostly head on Luigi’s lap and feel asleep, Luigi petted his ghostly dog and looked out the window, afterwards yawning and falling asleep. This was finally it, Luigi can finally go home and be with his brother, well it was probably for the best that he rested before the next big adventure, who knows when the one happens…. 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The more I look at this fanfic, the more I realized that this turned out to be a ‘test’. I mean as in, I never wrote something with already existing characters and with already existing story, so it can easily be said that this was tough. Basically what I’m saying is, I feel like I passed 70% of this ‘test’, the only thing I failed to do was plot because I was using already existing story, the stories Nintendo makes are usually pretty bland but characters, gameplay and atmosphere is what makes it great. Fanfictions don’t need a deep story to be great as long as the characters and what is happening make it good, but relying on that too much can sometimes make it feel…. Really milked out, especially if already existing characters don’t act as themselves (ooc).  
> Anyway now that I feel like I got a ‘C’ out of this, I can focus on a fanfic with original story to get that ‘B’ at least, here’s a link in case you're interested  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836372/chapters/70729986

**Author's Note:**

> Hey um, this is my first fanfic, so please forgive me, I mostly try to keep everyone in character, so if you feel like someone is ooc, or if there’s grammar mistake, feel free to tell me, also, the ‘voice’ in Luigi’s head is actually Mr. L, according to one of the smash trophy’s, Luigi and Mr. L have a close relationship, so I have a theory of him being kind of in Luigi’s head for now, we don’t really see what character’s think so, yeah


End file.
